Ana: A Twilight Story
by xxgreenandpinkxx
Summary: Analeigh Hale roars into Forks on a secret mission, but ends up finding family, love and and maybe a place to finally call home when someone from her past makes her question everything. **Story takes place after New Moon. Felix backstory is changed as is the timeline for Paul and Rachel getting together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ana arrived in the small town of Forks, Washington in the middle of the night with only a large duffel bag strapped to her back. Her mud splattered black motorcycle roared to a stop outside of the house her boss had rented for her online, site unseen. She briefly hoped she wouldn't wake the neighbours with the noise but that thought was quickly overshadowed as she appraised the house in the moonlight with disgust. It was an old dilapidated brick building, desperately needing a new roof and some serious lawn care, not quite up to her usual standards. She glanced around the street as the rain fell lightly around her, noting the similar, older appearances of the nearby houses. Most appeared to have been kept in better shape, but then again, this was just a rental and the owner clearly did not care about upkeep. Why would they though? From the research she had done, this was not a town that attracted tourists or anyone for that matter; the house had probably been left empty for a very long time. She knew it had been on and off the real estate market for about a decade, unable to sell.

She parked her bike in the driveway and frowned at the weeds poking up between the ancient interlocking brick before walking up to the door. Who would choose a brick driveway to go with a brick house? No wonder it had never sold.

Ana glanced around quickly, then rummaged through the large rusted white mailbox where her contact had said he would leave a key. She listened hard around her for signs of life but there was nothing but the sweet sound of rain softly hitting her black leather jacket. Her fingers closed around something rectangular taped to the inside of the box and she pulled it out. Ah, there was the key, tucked in an envelope stuffed with hundred dollar bills.

Ana raised her eyebrows, counting the money. Clients were not usually this generous with expenses. This must be an important job, even though she had been given few details about it. The payday would be huge, that was one thing she did know. She did not know who the client was, as she worked through a middle man so there was never any direct contact. It was better this way; safer.

She let herself into the house with the key, noting the warm, musty, stale air that pushed against her as she walked inside, shutting the door firmly behind her. She glanced around at the yellowed sheets covering the house furnishings, hoping that the furniture, particularly the bed, were not in as rough shape as the outside of the house.

Her cover story was that she was here to help fix up the house to sell for her elderly uncle. As Ana looked around, she thought that she might actually fix the house up just for fun, depending on how long she had to stay. She walked further into the living room and flicked a light switch on, feeling annoyed when nothing happened. If the power was turned off the water likely was too; she would have to take care of that tomorrow. No shower for her tonight.

She took her helmet off now and then took her new cellphone from her back pocket and used its light to see around her. Squinting around, she spotted a white envelope on what had to be the coffee table, not even fifteen feet from the front door; her last apartment had been bigger than this house. She strode over to it in just a few steps, picking it up eagerly.

There was a single photo inside and three sheets of paper, one with handwritten instructions. She read the handwritten page first:

"Previously resided in California, lives with his parents, no siblings, one dog. Parents own a sporting goods store; he works here. Follow him, take notes about his habits, mannerisms, family, friends, likes, dislikes, etc. You have been enrolled in the high school under your real name, get close to him. Do not raise any suspicions. His father stole some very important documents 10 years years ago. Find them if possible; company name of 'Xamin' may be watermarked on them. Leave a detailed report every Sunday at midnight in the mailbox until told otherwise. Await further instructions."

Ana frowned at the high school part. She glanced at the second sheet now, it was an enrollment form for Forks High School, stating her full, real name, Analeigh Hale and listing her as 17 years old. She pursed her lips, it was accurate at least. Her face and body were the same as they had been since she really was 17, back in the year 1864.

She glanced at the third sheet of paper now, it was a class schedule. She made a face at this as well; who wanted to go back to high school? She was scheduled to begin classes this coming Monday, which meant that she had all of tomorrow to gather supplies and work on her cover story. People in small towns loved to ask questions. Who are you? Where are you from? Where are your parents? Annoying.

Lastly, she looked at the picture. It was a school photo of a smiling 17 year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. She hoped that whatever his parents had done was able to be resolved without any bloodshed, but then again, since she had been hired to get close to him, that wasn't likely to happen. Whatever they had done, they had pissed off some very powerful people.

You don't hire an immortal assassin unless you have deep pockets, deep connections and an even deeper rage.

Ana flipped the picture over, handwritten on the back was a name. Michael Newton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ana spent Sunday airing out the house and making it look liveable again. Hydro and water both came to connect her services in the morning and so to stay out of their way, she went to shop for her new school supplies, an appropriate wardrobe and of course, she needed to stock up the kitchen. How could she be a believable teenager if she didn't have snacks?

The town had one small grocery store and one small department store, so the trip did not take her long. She frowned at the cheap fabrics that were offered to her in the department store and frowned even harder when she picked at a loose thread in one shirt that almost unraveled the whole thing. She sighed as she picked out the least offensive pair of jeans she could find and a plain, long sleeved shirt; she already missed her leather jacket. She grabbed a few t-shirts as well as a black raincoat, piling everything onto her arm, wondering if she should do some online shopping instead. No, it would be better to wait and see how long this job would take before investing more money into her wardrobe.

She had deposited the money she had been given into a new bank account, as she liked to keep it separate from her own fortune, at least while she was still on the job. Even though she had lots of money to spend, she did not want to draw attention to herself in flashy clothes; she stood out enough as is. Being a new face in this town would likely draw crowds in itself, but with her long blonde hair, blue eyes and slim, lightly tanned, muscled figure, heads tended to turn. That kind of attention could be good or bad, depending on what the job entailed.

One thing she definitely enjoyed about her immoral life and that came in handy regularly, was her impressive strength; any man that dared think he could put his hands on her without her express permission was soon made very sorry.

Ana smiled, thinking about the last man she had thrown clear across a bar as she headed to the checkout with her new clothes. The cashier was a bottle blonde with oily skin who looked about 16; she looked Ana up and down sourly as she asked her if she had been able to find everything she was looking for.

Ana smiled at her brightly, affecting a wholesome, sweet persona. Time to start the small town gossip.

"I think so, thank you so much for asking. I'm new in town and I was just so happy to see that there was an affordable clothing store around here."

The cashier looked at Ana a little closer, taking note of her slightly dirty, unwashed hair, well worn jeans and scuffed boots. She looked satisfied, as if Ana's beauty was somewhat nullified by her obvious poorness. Thank goodness the water had still been off at the house this morning.

The cashier smiled now, more at ease with someone she could relate to. "Where did you move from?"

"California," Ana replied with another smile, although her last location had actually been in New Mexico. "My elderly uncle wants to sell his house so I was sent here to help get it ready for sale. He's moved to a retirement home already. My mother got sick recently, so my parents had to stay behind for now. They'll join me as soon as they can."

Ana let her bright smile slowly fade, as if she were sad to be all alone in a new town and worried about her sick mother.

"You poor thing," the cashier said sympathetically. "You don't look old enough to be on your own, are you even out of high school yet?"

"No," Ana sighed now, trying for more sympathy, "I'll have to finish my last school term here. I wanted to graduate with my friends, but oh well."

"Who is your uncle? Maybe I know him," the cashier asked, curiosity behind her dull brown eyes as she stared into Ana's lovely blue ones.

Ana gave the true name of the owner of the house, knowing that he had only lived here a short time before leaving town.

"It was supposed to have been his retirement house, so to speak, so he could escape his big city life and go fishing regularly. His health declined quicker than expected and he was advised to move to a warmer climate. He wants to deal with all his loose ends now, you know?" Ana added.

The cashier nodded her head sympathetically, saying that she did not recognize that name. Ana had figured as much from the start. Time for the money shot.

"Hey, I'm looking for some good hiking boots. Do you guys have any here, I couldn't seem to find them?" Ana asked, trailing off and looking around with a confused expression, as if she were hoping she wasn't missing some obvious display of boots.

"No, we don't have any here unfortunately. You'd have to go to Newton's for that," the cashier seemed truly sorry.

"Newtons?" Ana questioned.

"Yeah, it's a family owned sporting goods store just outside of town, right off the highway heading south. You can't miss it."

"Ok, thank you so much," Ana replied.

The cashier quickly rang up Ana's items but as Ana turned to leave, the cashier spoke up again.

Ana rolled her eyes briefly in annoyance before turning around, smile back in place.

"Are you related to anyone else in town?" The cashier asked hesitantly.

Ana was genuinely puzzled. "No. Why?"

"Oh, you just remind me of someone from school, that's all. She graduated last year," the cashier seemed uncomfortable now and would no longer make eye contact.

Ana frowned, glancing down at the cashiers name tag for the first time. Kelly.

"Ok, well, thanks Kelly. I guess I will see you at school." Ana said.

Kelly's eyes snapped up in surprise at the casual use of her name. Ana glanced from her name tag to her eyes so that she would understand. Kelly looked down in confusion and then smiled in embarrassment. She was still looking down when Ana left the store.

Ana roared up to school bright and early Monday morning on her motorcycle. Her bike was not new or shiny but still, it was loud and there weren't too many people brave enough to drive one over constantly wet roads, even though it was nice and sunny today. She fully expected the stares. She took her black helmet off, shaking out her freshly washed long hair. She thought she heard a gasp from somewhere in the parking lot as students paused in their step to watch her. Ana smiled to herself and tried to look unaffected as she strode towards the building labelled Office, hoping this school had a locker for her so she wouldn't have to carry the helmet around all day.

The school unfortunately did not have lockers and so Ana was forced to hook her helmet onto her school bag, letting it repeatedly bounce off her leg as she walked. High school was so irritating.

Her first two classes went by without her once seeing her target, Michael Newton. She frowned through them, wondering who had made this schedule for her. Without Michael, these classes were a waste of her time. It wasn't like she was actually going to do homework. She hoped this Michael was smart, as one of her plans to get close to him revolved around him tutoring her, preferably at his parents house.

Ana stopped outside of her third class of the day and clenched her first at the sign on the door, "Science lab". Even though she had been alive for quite a long time now, her PTSD never failed to flare up and punch her in the gut when she least expected it. Ana took in a deep breath and tensed her body, fighting internally with herself. This was no time to panic. She had a job to do and nothing would stop her from doing it. Besides, mad scientists were a thing of the past. This little high school teacher couldn't hurt her. She was too strong now.

Ana took a deep breath and walked through the door and right up to the teacher, letting him know she was new. The teacher barely glanced at her and nodded towards the only empty lab table in the room, which happened to be in front of one Mr. Michael Newton. She had studied his picture so often now that she would have recognized him anywhere.

Ana smiled to herself as she walked over and sat directly in front of Michael, throwing a shy smile towards him as she set her bag down, before turning her back to him. Finally, her performance could start.

The class passed quickly and Ana could feel Michael's eyes on the back of her head the whole time. She leaned back in her chair and twirled a strand of her hair now and again, occasionally running her hands through it so that the long strands would just touch the edge of Michael's desk. She could hear his lab partner complaining about it to him.

"Stop staring at her."

Ana heard the female voice whisper behind her.

"What? Oh, sorry Jess. I wasn't staring, I was just thinking," Ana heard Michael mumble back, shamed.

"Yeah, thinking about the new girl. This is so last year Mike." Jess's voice hissed. She kept up a steady string of complaints to him.

Ana smiled to herself. This would be easy.

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. Now was her chance.

"Any chance either of you need a lab partner?" Ana asked innocently, turning around to speak to the two people at the table behind her, knowing perfectly well that everyone but her was already partnered up. Jess stopped speaking, her mouth stuck open with the last words of her complaint to Mike hanging in the air.

They both just stared at her so Ana stood up from her desk and gathered her books.

Jess recovered first, "Sorry, everyone has been partnered up since the term began, two weeks ago."

Jess seemed torn between curiosity and jealousy. Ana could see that this little human girl couldn't tell whether to befriend her or ice her out now. Ah, teenagers.

"Some girls have all the luck," Ana said softly as she passed them by, glancing at Michael.

Mike's mouth dropped open as he stared after her in shock. Had she just said that to him? Mike grabbed his stuff and followed her eagerly as she left the room, ignoring Jess's glare as he went, wondering wildly if there was any way he could change lab partners now.

Mike caught up to Ana right outside of the door.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, I'm Mike Newton," Mike held out a shaky hand to her.

"Hi Mike. I'm Ana," Ana said, shaking the slightly sweaty hand lightly.

"So, where did you move here from?" He asked, desperate to keep her attention. He knew that if he ran out of questions for her, he could always resort to commenting on the weather. It had seemed to work well enough for Edward; after all, he got Bella right after a stupid conversation about weather. Mike didn't have to like the guy to respect his game.

"California," Ana lied easily, smiling at him, jarring him out of thoughts of the last girl he'd made a play for. Jessica didn't count.

"Oh wow, no way! Me too!" Mike exclaimed, heart beating excitedly against his chest.

Ana smiled, hearing it.

Mike asked her why she had moved and she gave him her cover story of having to sell her uncle's house.

"Why did you move here?" Ana asked him conversationally, after letting Mike fawn over her for a minute, telling her what a good person she was for helping her family like this.

"Oh, I was about 10 when we moved. My dad worked for some tech company but my parents apparently weren't happy in a big city. One day everything was normal and the next they were packing up, telling me we were moving. Now they own a sporting goods store," Mike shrugged, still mystified about why anyone would move to Forks by choice.

Ana silently filed that information away. A sudden move and a child not knowing why. Very interesting.

"Are you related to the Cullen's?" Mike asked suddenly, breaking into Ana's thoughts.

Ana frowned, "Sorry, I don't know them."

"Oh, it's just that you look exactly like one of them that graduated last year. Well not exactly, but super close. You're much more tan." Mike stumbled through his explanation.

"Oh," Ana recalled the cashier from the previous day saying something similar but let it drop as they walked from the science building.

"Who, uh, who are you sitting with at lunch?" Mike asked, nervously smoothing his blonde hair back.

"I don't know anyone," Ana said, looking up at Mike and smiling sadly.

"Let's change that," he said to her with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bella couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Mike heading towards her lunch table with a girl beside him that looked almost identical to Rosalie Hale. Bella shook her head as if to clear it but couldn't seem to make herself look away. The only difference between Rosalie and this girl was the clearly human appearance of this new one. Tan skin, blue eyes, delicate rosy cheeks; health and beauty screamed from her every pore. Bella wished more desperately than usual that Edward had not skipped school today. She also wondered if Alice had seen anything about her.

Mike and the new girl sat at the end of the table, too far for Bella to hear their conversation.

Bella turned slightly to her friend Angela, sitting beside her and asked, "Who is that?"

Angela turned to look. "I have no idea. Is she related to Rosalie?"

"Not that I know of," Bella murmured, still transfixed.

Lunch passed quickly and Bella tried hard not to stare directly at this new girl. She couldn't help glancing over at her every few seconds though. There was something about her that she couldn't put her finger on, but this new girl was somehow too perfect. Not in the inhuman way Rosalie was, but in a different, no less sinister way. She smiled too quickly and there was something very cold about her eyes.

The doors at the back of the cafeteria opened as a group of students came in. Bella felt the cold air blow around her face and lift her hair up at the same time that the new girl looked directly at her for the first time. Bella froze automatically. The new girl sniffed the air, still looking at her, eyes locked, with a puzzled expression on her face.

The bell rang and everyone but this girl and Bella stood up. Their eyes held. Bella's eyes betrayed fear at the unknown while the new girls simply looked confused.

The spell was broken when Mike tapped the girl on the shoulder to reclaim her attention and she looked up at him, pasting a smile onto her face. She left with him and did not look back at Bella.

The next two periods passed in a blur, until finally it was the last. Bella tapped her foot impatiently during the beginning of her last class but stopped immediately when she saw the new girl walk into her English classroom, five minutes late. Bella froze like a deer in headlights for the second time that day even though the new girl had not spotted her yet. She watched her speak to the teacher for a moment before they both turned to face the class, smiles on their faces.

"Class, we have a new student all the way from California. Please welcome Ana," the teacher announced, placing his hand on the small of Ana's back and pushing her forward slightly. If he had wanted her to say something, he was let down as Ana smiled swiftly around the room and then walked quickly to the back and sat in the empty seat that was usually Edward's, directly beside Bella.

Bella stayed quiet the entire period, not even daring to raise her hand to answer a question for fear she would miss something important about the new girl, Ana. She kept glancing at Ana out of the corner of her eye, wondering what she was doing and who she really was. Truthfully, it appeared that Ana was just taking notes from the class. At one point the teacher called on her to answer a question, having already affirmed from her that she had read the book they were currently studying. Ana had answered the question correctly and calmly, impressing the teacher immediately. Bella wanted to like her, remembering what it had been like on her first day of school here but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about Ana. Bella sniffed the air beside her, trying to be subtle. She smelled like sunshine and something else, but not that sweet smell that emanated from all the vampires she knew. Ok, so Ana clearly was not a vampire and there was no way she could be a werewolf, so what did that leave? Human, as far as Bella knew.

The final bell rang and Bella knew that if she wanted to ask Ana anything, now would be the time. But she hesitated and instead watched as Ana left the classroom, only to be greeted by Mike Newton directly outside of the classroom door. Ana jumped back in surprise as Mike, red faced and out of breath, said he'd had a class nearby and would like to walk her to her car. Bella smirked, knowing his last class was on the other side of the campus. The smirk left her face when she saw Ana smile shyly at Mike and accept his offer. Mike was thrilled; Bella was suspicious.

Bella drove directly to Edward's house to tell him what she could about this new girl. His family could find out where Ana lived tonight and use their gifts to determine what she was, if anything. Bella swallowed hard at the thought of telling Rosalie that there was someone out there who looked like her and was likely human. Maybe she could let Edward deal with that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ana spent a quiet school night at home, reflecting on the fashions and conversations she had seen and heard at school today. The last time she had been forced to go to a high school had been in the 80's, and the fashions then had been wildly different, all spandex and bright neon colours, so different from the baggy, bland clothes these teenagers were wearing now. Every single student had a black raincoat here, not one of them daring to try a different color. It spoke volumes about the town and really drilled into Ana's brain the fact that she should avoid standing out at all costs.

Her thoughts turned now to the girl she had deliberately sat beside in English class, the one she had spotted at lunch who had seemed afraid of her. The girl had smelled like a vampire, yet was clearly human. It was very strange. Ana made a mental note to find out what that was about; having a vampire in town could complicate her plans.

Ana finished writing up what she had learned so far and stuck it in a hollow book on her bookshelf for safekeeping before heading up to bed. Even though she could go for days without sleep, socializing with teenagers had taken a lot out of her. She turned off the lights throughout the house as she went upstairs, not noticing the glowing pair of eyes outside of her living room window, watching her.

After Bella had come to Edward about the suspicious new girl, Jasper had gone on the first outing to suss out the situation. Rosalie, Alice and Emmett had already gone hunting and would not be back until the morning and Carlisle and Esme were loathe to invade someone's privacy without real cause. Edward, of course, would be staying with Bella tonight and would try to get a look into the new girls mind when he went to school the next day. So it was up to Jasper to take the initiative and find out what he could now. So far, she seemed human. He had watched her eat human food and now she was heading to bed. The only suspicious thing he had seen so far, was her hiding papers in a hollow book and of course, her practically being Rosalie's twin.

His mouth twitched unhappily as it always did when he thought there was danger. He chose not to break into her house tonight, but to wait until the morning when she was gone. He settled down in a bush to wait.

Morning came and Jasper had not yet moved a muscle. When he saw that she was up very early, he switched bushes to get a better view into her upstairs window. She seemed to be humming to herself as she went downstairs and made herself a very human breakfast of bacon and eggs. Jasper went from bush to bush and watched as she placed a third egg on the pan, obviously having decided that two were not enough and then she walked away. He listened hard; he could hear her in the bathroom washing her face. Then the smoke detector went off, causing her to rush back into the kitchen, cursing as she went. Jasper almost smiled; this girl was obviously human. Bella must have just overreacted the other day.

The girl fanned a towel towards her smoke detector until it stopped beeping and then wrenched her kitchen window open to let some fresh air in. Jasper, relaxed now, watched as she took in a breath of fresh air and then froze. He watched her take another deep breath and then she turned and looked directly at him. Jasper tensed now, every muscle on alert as she disappeared from the window, faster than any human ever could.

Jasper ran to the house and launched himself through the open kitchen window. He ran around the inside quickly but she was already gone. He looked to the bookshelf and easily found the hollow book he had spotted yesterday. Upon opening it, he was dismayed to find it empty. She must have known he had been watching.

Jasper followed her into the school area on foot, glad it was still too early for any students to be here yet. Only some of the staff were in as he could see their cars parked in front of the office building. He made sure to avoid that area; he couldn't be seen. He was no longer a student here after all and was supposed to be far away at college; stopping to explain himself would take too long. He glided between the buildings, sniffing the air as he followed her. Such a strange scent, he wrinkled his nose. It smelled like flowers, sunshine, lake water and something sweet like maple syrup all mixed into one. He could smell the traces of vampire DNA and the traces of werewolf DNA. It didn't make sense. How was that possible?

He heard a door slam to his left and he rushed towards the sound. It had to be her. It was. He could smell her through the metal doorway of the brick building and without thinking he followed her in.

Eyes narrowed into slits he rushed at her, grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall, denting it. He clenched his marble fingers harder around her neck, feeling the supple human tissue begin to break. Her face was red as she struggled to breathe, blue eyes wide with fear. He did not let go though. Her not dying immediately was further proof that she wasn't human.

She still had yet to fight back or say anything, almost as if she were playing innocent. It was almost too easy to catch her; almost as if she had led him here. Jasper stared into her eyes in suspicion as they changed from wide eyed fear to a cold stare.

"What are you?" He hissed at her.

He heard a noise then and his head whipped around to stare at the door. Cars. The first students were arriving. He cursed silently under his breath but before he could decide what to do the girl's arm suddenly shot out into his chest and he was launched across the room, breaking his hold on her.

Jasper recovered quickly, but not as quick as her. She was on him before he could fully get up, the broken red skin around her neck healing in front of his eyes as she firmly straddled him on the ground, pinning his arms to either side of him. He was surprised at her strength.

"Now," she said in a soft voice, smiling like a predator, "Was there something I could help you with? You're not very being friendly."

Jasper hissed at her, displeased with no longer having the upper hand, or at least the illusion of it. The sound of cars were louder now as were the voices of teenagers. She glanced at the door and then back at him, smirked, and then stood up. He got to his feet in a flash. They could hear the footsteps of teenagers making their way to the classrooms as they stared each other down.

"Run fast little vampire," the girl purred at him as he gave her one last dirty look and vanished out the door.

Ana took a seat at one of the desks and pulled a compact out of the backpack she had thrown near it when she'd heard the vampire following her. She checked her neck; all healed. Perfect. It would not do to have the little human teenagers noticing her too much. She already stood out, being the only new girl. If they saw her injured neck as well, gossip would spread and teachers, not to mention law enforcement, would get involved. She couldn't have that. She just needed to blend in until she got her job done. Then she could hightail it out of this cold little town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jasper called a family meeting in the dining room immediately upon arriving home. Edward and Alice had gone to school already so they would have to be filled in later. Carlisle had been about to leave for work but stayed as Jasper wasn't sure what they were dealing with which made Carlisle nervous. No one took a seat. Esme clutched Carlisle's arm while Emmett crossed his arms and frowned. Rosalie stood impassively nearby, picking at some flowers in a vase, unsure what this had to do with her. If someone else was in town to kill Bella, she did not want to get involved again. Once had been enough.

"I found the girl Bella described and she is definitely something other than human. I don't know what though, we were interrupted before I could ask her any questions," Jasper said, glossing over the whole encounter, pleased that Edward was not around to hear the truth.

"Her name is Analeigh Hale," Jasper continued, looking directly at Rosalie.

Every eye in the room turned to Rosalie as her hand froze over a flower petal and her mind whirled, trying to pinpoint that name. It was familiar but from her human life, so long ago. Then it clicked.

"That's impossible," she snapped back at Jasper.

"She looks exactly like you Rose. Who is she?" Jasper replied. As an honorary Hale, so to speak, he should know the family tree by heart, but this name eluded him.  
"Analeigh Hale was my grandfather's older sister. She was killed at the age of 17 during the Civil War. She never married or had children." Rosalie said stiffly, eyes narrowed. There was simply no way it could be the same person. Similar tragedies in one family just decades apart? Perhaps the Hales were cursed.

"Killed how?" Carlisle cut in. "Was there a body? A funeral?"

Rosalie frowned, "I don't know any details. No one ever spoke of her. It happened before I was born."

Jasper threw a file on the table in front of them, with a stamp on the front that said Property of Forks High School.

Rosalie glanced down but didn't touch it. Jasper rolled his eyes and flicked it open for her while Carlisle and Esme leaned in closer to see.

There was a four by six school picture of a smiling girl paper clipped to the left side of the folder. Everyone in the room gasped as they saw it. It was the human version of Rosalie, with a few subtle differences. Rosalie gripped the table as human memories of her staring at her own reflection in mirrors while growing up came dimly back to her. Even though she was so much more beautiful now, this girls healthy human beauty stabbed at her frozen heart. Her blue eyes, her rosy cheeks; even if she wasn't quite human, she still looked it and Rosalie was jealous.

"I've been around the La Push wolves enough to know their scent by now. This girl, this Analeigh, has traces of werewolf DNA as well as vampire DNA. She looks human, eats food and sleeps. She also has great strength and speed." Jasper was in full report mode now, hands clasped behind his back as he paced up and down the side of the table.

"We need to warn Alice and Edward about her. They need to keep an eye on her, but stay back for now," Jasper added, realizing that Alice had no knowledge of the possible danger.

Carlisle already had his cell phone out and was dialing. The phone went straight to voicemail and he tried to swallow back his disappointment as he said, "I got Edward's voicemail. I'm leaving a message." Carlisle cleared his throat and waited a moment before saying, "It's Carlisle. The girl is not one of us but she is not human either. Be careful. Call me when you can."

Ana did not pay attention to her classes or Mike as she should have. She was busy mulling over the fact that the vampire who had attacked her this morning had yellow eyes instead of red. Ana had never seen a vampire with yellow eyes before and had no idea what it meant. Was her mission compromised? She could smell traces of other vampires throughout the school grounds now and knew there were at least three of them in this town. Plus the human girl who smelled like a vampire. Ana wondered if she could get some information out of her.

Ana stalked the campus right after third period, fending Mike off with a bathroom excuse. He had honestly seemed upset that she wouldn't let him go to the bathroom with her; this guy was definitely clingy. No wonder his attention had been so easy to get. Ana walked around, sniffing the air, trying to pinpoint the human vampire girl to pump her for information. Ana had learned from Mike that her name was Bella and that she was dating this weird loner type guy who only hung out with his sister. Ana knew this to be the vampire, as she could smell his scent mingling often with Bella's.

Ana followed Bella's scent to the edge of the school property; it led directly into the woods. Ana looked around for any wandering eyes and then plunged through the trees at an inhuman speed. She ran, following the trail with her nose. It led to a clearing and there was Bella standing in the middle of it. Ana hesitated, looking around. This felt like a trap.

It was a trap. Strong white hands came around her head suddenly and pushed over her mouth and nose, suffocating her. She grasped at the hands blindly, making direct eye contact with Bella who stood not 20 feet away, looking terrified. Ana was soon out cold.

Ana woke up on a table top in a dimly lit room. She knew she had allowed herself to be taken and she was mad as hell about it, but first, she needed to assess her situation. Her breathing must have alerted her captors that she was awake though as suddenly a blonde man was leaning over her. Ana immediately growled and tried to throw a punch but was startled to find that her wrists were bound to the table by metal braces.

"I'm Carlisle and this is Esme." The blonde man nodded to the woman standing behind him with a clipboard. "Now don't be afraid. We aren't here to hurt you," Carlise said softly, peering into Ana's eyes.

Ana laughed directly in his face. She'd heard that one before. She looked around and felt her panic rising. Clipboards, lab coats and metal restraints; it was happening all over again.

Ana glared at Carlisle as she used all of her strength to break the bonds that held her. The metal braces snapped off the table and Ana leapt up. The woman called Esme gasped and started writing furiously on her clipboard.

Before Ana could decide what to do next, another blonde man came at her from behind, holding her arms behind her back tightly so she couldn't escape. Ana growled in pain and anger, recognizing his scent as her attacker from this morning.

"This is Jasper," Carlisle politely introduced. "Can you tell us the names of your parents?" Carlisle now asked her softly.

Ana regarded him with surprise and scorn. "Why? Spoiler alert; they're dead," she snarled.

Jasper gripped her arms tighter. "Names," he snarled back.

Ana gave the names, as they meant nothing to her now, watching as Esme appeared to cross reference something on a piece of paper and then nod at Carlisle.

The knowing nod was what pushed Ana over the edge. These people thought they knew her? Knew who she was? Her story? No, they didn't.

Ana kicked at the table and shoved herself backwards with all her considerable strength, landing on top of Jasper as they both tumbled to the ground. He tried to keep her there but she squirmed out of his hold, kicking with all her might at his shoulder, trying to tear it off his body completely. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Carlisle shielding Esme from her. That almost made her laugh. A vampire shielding another vampire? What kind of place was this?

She didn't plan to stick around to find out. She summoned her inner strength, pictured her living room and disappeared. The others stared open mouthed at the empty space where Ana had just been standing. They exchanged looks. This was definitely not something they had ever dealt with before. Carlisle held up a test tube filled with red liquid. "I did some blood work while she was unconscious. Now at least, we can study her more."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The year was 1864 and Analeigh Hale was 17 years old and on top of the world. Felix Romano, the love of her life had asked for her hand in marriage and they were told the Civil War would be nearing its end. Her parents had already taken her younger siblings and fled the town due to the nearby attacks but Ana had refused to leave Felix, who was a soldier stationed in the small New York town. She was staying with her widowed aunt until the wedding day when they would be permitted to live together. In the meantime, she was training to be a nurse, ready to do her part for the war effort.

Ana and Felix had only been together for a few months but they both knew that they had found their other half; soulmates, if you believed in that. It had been love at first sight for them both, their first meeting having been in the hospital where Felix had come in with a wounded arm and Ana had been the only nurse in training available to help him.

"Do you come here often?" Felix asked jokingly, wincing as Ana sanitized the deep gash on his arm.

"Every day," Ana replied lightly, trying not to blush; she was used to getting hit on by the soldiers but she wasn't used to them being so good looking.

"So, if I came back in tomorrow I would get to see you again?" Felix tried hard to make his voice sound light and teasing, as Ana was forced to stitch him up without any pain medication due to an under supply.

Ana smiled without looking up, focusing on closing up his wound as quickly as possible.

"You want to spend your time in a hospital?" She asked, glancing around pointedly at all the beds surrounding them with injured and dying men.

"I would go wherever you were," Felix said honestly, looking deep into her eyes.

Ana's entire body felt tingly with butterflies as they gazed at each other. She cleared her throat instead of replying, her blush finally breaking through.

Ana had been warned by her superiors not to get too attached to patients, but she could not help herself with this one. Felix came back to the hospital with flowers every day for a week, before she agreed to let him take her out on a real, albeit chaperoned, date. Her parents approved of him, he got along well with her younger brothers and every nurse she worked with was wild with jealously. Felix proposed after only two months together but Ana had no reservations about it. She knew that this was the person she wanted to spend her life with. He was kind and caring, loved kids and best of all loved her. He was not a violent man in any way and had only joined the army to please his father. He did not relish the idea of killing anyone.

When the nearby towns were attacked during the night, everyone was in a panic. Ana's parents chose to leave their home and begged her to come with them. Ana refused. She would be wherever Felix was, regardless of the danger. Her only fear now was losing him.

A week before their wedding, Felix and his regiment were called to a town several hours away to assist in a possible incoming attack. Intelligence stated that the enemy was making their way up north to them and were taking no prisoners; they were even burning smaller towns on their way. This would be a good opportunity to stop them as the town they were headed for had plenty of hills and mountains to launch a surprise attack from if you were familiar with the area, as Felix and his comrades were.

Ana cried when Felix told her. He gave her a gold locket with pictures of them inside, the back engraved with a heart with their initials inside of it. A + F. He swore on his life that he would come back to her.

Twenty four hours after he had left, Ana was working at the hospital when they were notified by a commanding officer in the army that intelligence had been wrong and the enemy had been closer than anticipated. Felix's unit had been ambushed and there were few survivors.

Ana found this out at the same time the hospital was attacked.

Ana and the nurses ran for their lives through the darkness. An explosion sounded off to Ana's right and she cried out in terror as she ran. Wounded patients ran with them but no one was quite sure where it was safe to run to. Ana was simply heading for the back exit of the small hospital and had taken everyone who could walk with her. As far as she knew, the front door of the hospital was the main point of attack. Soldiers who were able were attempting to defend it, to give the others time to escape. There would be no backup.

Just as their exit was in sight, an explosion occurred directly in front of them. Ana was blinded as debris from the ceiling fell on her and she was buried underneath.

When Ana awoke in a dark place she truly thought that she had died. What she could not understand was why she felt so much pain. Surely, death would not be like this. Heaven was supposed to be a peaceful paradise.

Ana felt a needle being plunged into her right arm and she cried out in terror when she realized that her limbs were tied down. She tried to move her head and could not, feeling hard cold metal pressing into her temples. She gazed sightlessly around, tears running down her face.

It was three days before her sight returned. Three days of someone breathing close to her face as they poked and prodded her with sharp objects. Ana begged them to stop. She begged them to tell her why. No one ever answered and finally, Ana begged to die; the pain was too excruciating. Whatever they were injecting into her made her veins and limbs feel as though they were being lit on fire. Maybe she was being burned alive.

When she woke up next, her head movements were not restricted and she could see light. This was the first hope she had felt in days. Perhaps the torture was over.

She could see the blurry figure of a man in a white lab coat now and hear his sharp footsteps on the tiled floor as he walked around tables piled with sterile metal objects. Ana wasn't sure, based on the quiet, but it seemed as though she was still in the hospital.

"Who are you?" Ana rasped out, her throat sore from her constant screaming.

The man stopped what he was doing and came over to peer into her eyes.

"Ah good, your eyes are finally healed," he replied, making notes on a clipboard. "We can start Phase II now."

"Phase II? Who are you? What's happening?" Now that she could look him in the eyes, Ana once again wanted answers.

He smiled at her. "You may call me Dr. Jones. You were badly injured in an explosion. I saved your life."

"Why haven't you answered me until now? What are you doing?" Ana demanded, futilely attempting to kick her legs out of her restraints.

The doctor walked away and picked up a syringe. He made another note on his clipboard and then walked back over to her.

"This may sting," he said, as he injected it into her leg. Ana screamed in fear as a crawling sensation made its way up her legs. She felt as though thousands of ants were biting her at once and then she felt cold, very cold. The lower half of her body went numb and the doctor came around Ana and put restraints around her head again.

Ana passed out when she heard the doctor turn on a drill.

She was in and out of consciousness for the next few weeks as the doctor experimented on her. He knew that there were human like creatures out there with speed and strength beyond regular human capabilities. He had been all over the world and been able to take samples from dead creatures and people he had treated in South American hospitals. For a decade, he had worked on serums to make a super human. He had yet to be successful but knew that with the war going on, there would be thousands of subjects to finally test his work on. He had to take people that had been declared dead, as Ana had been after the hospital explosion. The doctor had taken her before any rescue teams arrived and with so many dead, a thorough search for her was never conducted. There were simply too many bodies. A mass grave was dug, the town records updated and that was it. The official end to the life of Analeigh Hale. A similar record had been written for Felix Romano, another body never officially recovered.

Ana was held in an underground bunker miles away from her home. The secret bunker had been outfitted to look like a lab and Ana wondered how many people had died in this room. The doctor never told her what he was doing but Ana knew from his constant frown that it was not going well. The doctor was not getting the results he was looking for and Ana could feel what strength she had left depleting. She was finally dying.

She watched the doctor look from her, to his notes, to another syringe. He was mumbling to himself and Ana strained to hear, feeling surprised when she was able to clearly pick up on his words. Had her hearing improved like her sight had? She wasn't given time to ponder as the doctor injected something new into her veins. She screamed at the top of her lungs from the blinding pain inside of her but could still clearly hear him say, "If this does not work, I'll have to find a fresh subject."

When Ana awoke in hell yet again she had never felt stronger. It was a strange feeling. Her entire body was tingling and she felt wide awake. She stared around the room, noticing that for the first time, she was alone. Did he think she was dead? Was he coming back? Unclear. Her mind raced through thoughts and possibilities in a single second. She felt an itch on her forehead and unthinkingly reached up to scratch it. Her wrist restraint broke easily and she scratched that itch violently, drawing blood. She wrenched her other body parts free, wondering if she was indeed that strong or if they had been purposefully loosened as a trick.

She gazed around the room and eyed a scalpel before swinging her legs off the bed. They collapsed underneath her immediately and she had to crawl to the table, her urgency growing. She grabbed the leg of her table and easily upended it, causing sharp objects to rain down on her. She grabbed the one she was looking for and kicked her legs experimentally. They felt strong and could move so she tried standing up again, using the table for support, ignoring the stabbing pain as she cut her feet. She did not notice the little cuts and scrapes healing as fast as they came.

The only door to the little room opened and the doctor came in, stopping in surprise when he saw her. Ana instinctively roared in anger, months of torture weighing on her mind and lunged at him with the scalpel, stabbing him over and over with startling speed. She was in a complete blind rage and was not able to stop until she was drenched in his blood. When it was over she screamed out loud with the remnants of her rage, thinking about Felix, her love. His brown hair and soulful brown eyes, large muscular body and the rough hands that she would never again get to hold. She had prayed everyday to die, to see him again. Now that it seemed she would live, a different pain was settling on her. She pictured her love dying along in some field, tears streaming down her face.

That was the first time Ana teleported.

She found herself in a field suddenly, possibly the very field where Felix had lost his life. She was instantly terrified and accidentally teleported again. She did not know how to control it or where to go. She did this again and again within a short time period and finally ended up unconscious in that first field at night, her strength gone.

When she woke up in that field, fully healed she knew that her life would never be the same. She would have to make a new one with the time she had been given. Whatever had been put inside of her had to have been bad and therefore, she did not expect to live long.

But 155 years later, she had not aged a day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ana appeared in the middle of her living room and tensed, sniffing the air immediately for any sign of an intruder. There appeared to be none. The only out of place smell was of Jasper when he had broken in this morning. She relaxed slightly but the stress caused her to tense up again. Her mission was in danger and possibly her life as well. She did not know what her captors had wanted from her. She paced the room at an inhuman speed, indecision making her angrier. There were too many vampires to simply take on by herself but if she didn't then she would have to pack up and leave town. Her mission would be compromised and she would not get the payday she craved. This payday would allow her to live comfortably on a secluded island for the next hundred years; if she lived that long.

As she paced, her doorbell rang. Ana hissed in furry; it had to be the vampires. She raced into her kitchen and grabbed the barbecue lighter that was in a drawer. It was the only true weapon she had against a vampire. She glanced out the living room and kitchen windows as she went, not seeing any eyes peering from bushes. Finally, she braced herself against the wall beside the door, took a breath and then flung the door open.

Mike Newton stood there with his mouth hanging open as she brandished a lit barbecue lighter at him.

Ana blinked once and then relaxed her stance, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting company," Ana said.

"You skipped your last classes and I got worried," Mike replied, still staring at the lighter clutched tightly in her hand.

"Oh, yes," Ana replied, wishing she had looked at a clock. She had no idea what time it was.

"I got sick right before lunch and then decided to take the rest of the day off in case it was a bug. Didn't want to infect anyone else." Ana smiled brightly at him, wondering if she should cough at least once to make it look good. She had not been sick since the 1800's.

Mike nodded knowingly, "Oh yeah, I remember you went to the bathroom."

Ana nodded her head in reply and they just stared at each other. Ana needed him to leave so she could think.

"So, are you feeling better?" Mike finally asked into the silence.

"A little," Ana replied, "I'm just making dinner now and then having an early night."

"Will you be going to school tomorrow? I could pick you up if you don't feel like driving." Mike asked eagerly.

Ana hesitated. Would she even be going to school in the morning?

"Thanks Mike, but i'm not sure how I'll feel in the morning. Rain check?" Ana tried to be diplomatic.

Mike's face fell but he nodded.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Mike said, turning to leave.

Ana ran through several quick scenarios in her mind about what she could actually accomplish this evening. She need to do recon at Mike's house still. The vampires wouldn't attack her at a humans house, would they? They seemed to be trying to blend in.

"Wait, Mike. I'm a little behind in my classes and I was wondering if you could help me catch up? Maybe be my study buddy? I can come over later if I'm feeling better, if that's okay?" Ana tried not to sound too eager.

Mike's face lit up, "That would be great. Give me a call later. If not tonight, i'm free tomorrow as well. I don't have to work until the weekend."

Ana smiled and said she would call. She looked around the darkening street with narrowed eyes, holding the lighter up again before firmly shutting and locking the door.

Mike walked away waving, even though Ana was already inside. Once he was in his car he asked out loud, "Why are the hot chicks always nuts?"

Ana gathered her books, made a frozen pizza for dinner, took a shower and then tried to take a quick nap on her ancient sofa. Teleporting always wore her out and she needed to be on high alert tonight. Vampires didn't sleep and therefore neither could she.

At 8:00pm she called Mike and asked if she could come over, if it was not too late. He eagerly replied that his parents were still at their store and wouldn't be home till 10:00pm, so now was perfect. Ana smiled and said she was on her way. Now was the perfect time to get a tour of his house and snoop around.

Back at the Cullen residence, Carlisle was excitedly notifying his family with the results of the contents of Ana's blood.

"Your nose was spot on, Jasper," Carlisle said. "She does have vampire DNA and south american werewolf DNA mixed into her blood. I was able to cross reference Jacob's samples against hers. They are very similar. There were a few other strains I was unable to identify, unfortunately. I wish I could have taken a brain scan. Having a subject like this, that I can use human medicine and instruments on, is wonderful. I would bet there's not another like her in the world." Carlisle's eyes were lit up with his excitement. He had never been so fascinated by a creature before. He wondered if her blood could be used to heal others, or if it would taint another subject and turn it into a creature like herself. An immortal. What he would give to be able to test her blood on himself!

"What do we do with her now?" Jasper asked, eyes narrowed. Her blood was of no interest to him.

"Well, we aren't trying to harm her, just find out why she is here. This is not a town that attracts a lot of attention," Carlisle replied, wincing at the thought of their first meeting. He would not have chosen to introduce himself that way, but his family had insisted on being extra cautious.

"Whether we were her targets before or not, she knows who we are now and sees us as enemies," Carlisle continued, thinking.

"She's been pretty attached to Mike Newton at school from what I've gathered," Edward broke in. "She arrived in town either Saturday night or Sunday morning. There is a festival happening in the town square this weekend, if we can get Mike to ask her to go with him, we might be able to talk to her there, in a public place."

"It would be hard to get Mike away from her long enough to talk," Alice added. "We would have to use Bella as a distraction."

Edward hissed at her and Alice stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"It's only Tuesday night and you want to wait until Saturday afternoon to deal with this?" Jasper asked, outraged. Was no one but him worried about the danger Ana posed?

"She hasn't come anywhere near us," Esme pointed out. "We attacked her."

"Exactly!" Jasper spit out. "She may want revenge."

"We should ask Rose what she thinks," Carlisle replied. "After all, this is her kin."

"Where are Rose and Emmett anyway?" Edward asked, not being able to hear their thoughts around him.

"Rosalie went shopping in Seattle. Emmett is with her. I don't know when they will be back, Rose did not seem pleased about this new addition to her family," Esme said softly.

No one replied; everyone was surprised they hadn't realized it before. Rosalie was their family, which meant that now, in a way, Ana was too.

The rest of the week passed in a blur for them all. Anna stayed by Mike's side all throughout the school day and Rosalie did not return to town. Alice skipped school at Jasper's request but Edward was afraid to leave Bella alone so he continued going.

The one class that Edward and Bella had with Ana was English at the end of the day. They sat on opposite sides of the room from her and did not speak to her. Edward was very much displeased to find that like Bella, he could not read Ana's mind either. Bella saw no real danger from this human like girl and was worried about Mike. She wanted to know why Ana was paying so much attention to him. Edward was very much over Bella's new Mike obsession and so he took it upon himself to set their original plan in motion, although Rosalie had not given her blessing for it to happen. She would not answer their calls and all Emmett would say was that she would talk to him when she felt like it.

At lunch on Friday, Edward saw an opportunity to speak to Mike when Ana was in the washroom. He stood behind him in the lunch line and tried to strike up a casual conversation while Bella waited at their table.

"So, Mike, any plans this weekend?" Edward asked.

Mike turned around in surprise. Edward did not normally speak to him.

"Uh, yeah, no," Mike replied, confused by Edward's intense gaze.

Edward cocked his head to the side as he looked at Mike. He tried to seem friendly, "Is that a yes, or a no?"

"Ah, I have to work this weekend," Mike replied.

"Oh, so you aren't going to the festival then?" Edward asked. "I just thought that you might be taking Ana, since she's new in town."

Mike smacked himself on the head, "Oh, I forgot! The flower and garden festival! I bet she would love that. Girls like flowers."

Mike seemed depressed for a moment before brightening. "Do you think Bella would take my shift on Saturday?" He asked Edward hopefully.

Edward rocked back on his heels. "Probably not, Bella and I were planning on attending the festival together." Edward could not decide if it was safer for Bella to take Mike's shift and skip the festival or bring her as Mike's distraction.

Mike looked depressed again. "I can ask my mom, but she will probably say no."

"Ask her anyway, what does it hurt?" Edward encouraged. "And don't forget to ask Ana."

He would have Carlisle stop by Mike's parents store later to convince them to let Mike go to the festival and he didn't think for a second that Ana would say no to Mike. All he had to do now was show up with his family and tell Rose what was happening. The plan was set.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ana spent her Saturday morning adding more notes to her Michael Newton file, then hiding them under a floor board since her hollow book was no longer a safe place. She had been able to successfully snoop around Mike's house that Tuesday evening. She had found documents pertaining to the company Xamin but nothing that had seemed suspicious. It was pay stubs and emails mainly, nothing watermarked or interesting. She had found a safe in the office desk, but had not had time to crack it yet. That was her next goal. In the meantime, Mike would be arriving shortly to take her to some flower festival. It wasn't her usual scene but if it made Mike happy and she could convince him to take her back to his place after, it would all be worth it. His parents had easily given him the day off work when he had asked, his mother saying something along the lines of, "You're only young once".

The doorbell rang and Ana checked over her casual blue jeans and black sweater combo in the mirror she had placed near the door. For once it was not raining today, and it was just warm enough so she didn't bother with her jacket. She wore her black motorcycle boots with the outfit though, in case of mud. She opened the door with a smile firmly in place expecting to see Mike's happy face smiling back at her.

Instead, she saw Mike rummaging through her mailbox. Ana's smile fell fast. What was he doing? Had anything important been left in there? Ana tensed, wondering if she would have to kill him now.

Mike pulled out a wad of envelopes and flyers, holding them towards her with a smile.

"Wow, you're box was really full," Mike said.

Ana reached out to take them from him, hoping they were just bills.

Mike's eyes fell to the letters and now his smile dropped as well, confusion taking over his features.

Ana firmly took the mail from him and tossed it inside the house near the door, pulling the door shut and locking it behind her as she stepped out.

"So were you lying before?" Mike asked.

Ana froze. "Lying about what?" Her hand twitched as she considered crushing his skull right then in full view of the street.

"You are related to the Cullen's!" Mike accused.

"What? No, I told you I don't know them," Ana replied, annoyed and confused. Why was this getting brought up again?

She started walking towards his car as he followed slowly behind.

"But you're last name is Hale!" Mike continued indigently.

Ana stopped beside the passenger door and just stared at him.

"Yeah? And?" she replied, looking at him like he was nuts.

Mike hesitated now, going to the driver side door of his car. Was he missing something obvious? Oh yeah, he was.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. "Some of the Cullen's last names are actually Hale. And the one you look like, her last name is Hale."

Ana was mystified. As far as she knew, her family was dead. If she was being honest though, she had not kept track of her family's descendants at all. There was no point. She was legally dead at 17 so why freak out normal people after that?

"Oh," was all Ana could say at first. "I don't have any family here that I know of. It's always just been me, my parents and my uncle." Ana repeated her cover story.

Mike seemed appeased with her genuine confusion. "Oh, just wait till you see her then. It'll knock your socks right off. I think she's away at college but she might come back to visit her family on weekends. You never know."

Mike grinned at Ana now. Of course she would never lie to him. They both got in the car and headed to the festival.

It seemed the whole town of Forks had come out this afternoon. The festival was packed and the air was full of wonderful fragrances. Edward and Jasper stood tensely by a nondescript flower stand to keep an eye out while Alice and Bella looked at the flowers. Alice was putting in a large order to the local shop and the owner was ecstatic. Her vision to fill her house with flowers was absolutely going to become a reality if the owner had anything to say about it and the hundreds of dollars Alice was spending certainly made the owner like Alice a lot more than her usual customers.

While Alice was trying to haggle a small discount in, Bella quietly went up to Edward. She knew that them attending this festival was just a set up to speak to Ana in a public place but it would be nice if Edward paid at least a little bit of attention to her. His constant searching with Jasper was beginning to annoy her and it made them stand out more than usual.

"Want to walk around a little?" Bella asked Edward hopefully, reaching for his hand.

Edward smiled down at her. "Sorry, love. Duty calls." He squeezed her hand once before his eyes resumed their search of the crowds.

Bella sighed. Alice had finally had some visions of Ana now that she was trying and there had not been one vision that said Ana was trying to kill them. In fact, Alice had seen a glimpse of Ana working side by side with them in the future. Bella trusted Alice completely and so was no longer afraid of the new girl. Jasper and Edward on the other hand, while trusting of Alice, still wanted to speed up the future friendship and find out exactly why Analeigh Hale had come to Forks.

"She has arrived," Jasper said to Edward in a low voice. Alice finished up her order and turned around satisfied, the owner had promised to have everything delivered by tomorrow.

"What do we do?" Bella asked nervously.

"We greet her of course," Alice chirped before striding toward the stand Ana and Mike were currently at.

"Hello, Analeigh," Alice said, holding out her hand. "I don't think we have been introduced yet. I'm Alice Cullen."

Ana and Mike both jumped in surprise when they turned around and found Alice directly behind them.

Ana reached out her hand automatically and took Alice's. Alice's cold white hand gripped Ana's soft warm one. Ana flexed, just a little and Alice smiled.

Ana took her hand back and her eyes flicked to Jasper, narrowing as she took in his tense stance as he hovered behind Alice. Were they planning on kidnapping her in public then? Ana didn't plan on sticking around to find out. She coughed a few times and Mike turned to her in concern.

"You know Mike, I don't think I'm feeling well. Must be that bug from a few days ago," Ana said, glaring at Edward and Jasper.

"Let's get out of here," she added, turning to look at Mike now.

Mike looked disappointed. "Are you sure? I wanted to say hi to a few people before we left." He didn't say it out loud but everyone knew he meant that he wanted to show off the fact that he was out with her. Truthfully, he had been planning on greeting anyone he had ever met and introducing Ana as his date.

Ana began to back away from the crowd of vampires in front of her, survival winning out over Mike and her mission.

"I'll be at the car," Ana said. She turned around and discovered that standing about twenty feet away from her was Rosalie Hale.

Ana stopped dead in her tracks. Mike's mouth dropped open and he looked back and forth between them.

"See! I told you, twins," he stated, crossing his arms and smirking.

Neither Ana nor Rose moved an inch, each accessing the others appearance.

Ana's brain whirled. What did this mean? Was she family? Or was she with the other vampires and this was just another trap? Was this why her last captors had asked who her parents were? So many questions to ask. None of which she could ask in front of Mike.

Edward couldn't read her mind but he knew exactly what Ana was thinking.

"Mike, is that our gym teacher over there? Let's go say hi," Edward said, as he flung an arm casually over Mike's shoulders and steered him away.

Mike looked over his shoulder helplessly at Ana as he went with Edward. Ana and Rose did not break eye contact with each other. Alice touched Jasper lightly on the arm and they both drifted away as well. They were all still in hearing range, but the meaning was clear. Have some privacy. Bella hovered in the same spot, unsure if she should follow Edward or Alice. She wanted to leave to be polite, but she also did not want to miss this. Just then, Rosalie's eyes flashed to her face and Bella gulped. She turned on her heel and hurried after Edward and Mike, not wanting to see Rose glare at her ever again.

Once it was just the two of them, Rosalie spoke.

"Andrew Hale was my grandfather."

Ana's head reared back in surprise and her eyebrows shot up. Andrew? Her little brother? Not possible. As Ana studied Rosalie's face, she wondered if maybe it was. She had heard rumours that he had gotten married at some point, so it made sense that he would have kids, and they in turn would as well. Ana swallowed hard.

"What age was he when he passed?" Ana whispered, picturing her little brother in her mind.

Rosalie smiled a little. "I attended his last birthday party. He was 75."

"Did he have a good life?" Ana asked.

Rosalie nodded her head yes and Ana closed her eyes in response. Her throat tightened and she wondered if she would shed a tear. It had been a long time since she had cried.

"So, Mike Newton, really?" Rose asked, folding her arms and smirking.

"That's my business," Ana stated flatly, opening her eyes to look coldly at Rose.

Rose looked around her and shifted her weight from left to right foot, tightening the belt on her white trench coat. "Maybe this isn't the best place to talk."

Ana snorted. "A town square full of humans versus what, your crypt? I'll take this, thanks."

Rose clenched her fists and leaned forward. "You have no idea what I've been through or know anything about me."

Ana laughed, "Your friends have already broken into my house and kidnapped me once. So sorry if I don't trust you immediately."

Rose straightened and ran a hand down her long blonde braid. "Sorry about that but they were afraid you were here to kill them."

"Why would they think that?" Ana asked, astounded.

"We aren't exactly normal, as you may have noticed and after a long time, you tend to gather some enemies. Why else would someone come to Forks?" Rose tried to explain.

Ana lifted one eyebrow, she knew that one well. Ana didn't know if she could trust her but she did have questions and perhaps having family again would not be so bad. Ana nodded her head over to an empty stall and Rosalie followed her as she headed to it. It was slightly more private there and the two of them together were starting to draw attention.

"Why are your eyes yellow? Are you a special breed of vampire?" Ana asked immediately in a low voice.

Rose looked offended and sniffed the air. "We don't eat people, we eat animals. That's why."

Ana looked mystified. "So animal blood is suddenly not red?" She asked skeptically.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I don't know how it works, you'd have to ask Carlisle. All I know is that there is something in the hormones."

Ana stiffened at the mention of Carlisle's name. "Ah yes, my favourite captor. How is he?"

Rosalie sighed. "He feels badly. He did not wish to meet you that way but Jasper is a little overprotective when it comes to our safety. He was very insistent and he has been right in the past. Carlisle is smart to trust him and be cautious."

"But still, why did they think I was coming for them? Just because a stranger came to town?" Ana demanded.

"Yes, but especially when you followed Bella. Edward does not take any chances with her safety." Rose whispered as groups of people started walking closer and closer to them.

"I only wanted to pump her for information, not eat her," Ana whispered back. "How often do you find a human who hangs out with vampires?"

Rose raised one eyebrow but nodded. They stayed quiet as a family passed them by.

"What are you?" Rosalie finally asked.

Ana made a face before answering truthfully. "I don't age, I eat food, I bleed, I bruise and I teleport. I can only teleport a few times in a day though before passing out. I can generally go for days without sleep. My senses are heightened as is my speed. I heal pretty quickly. As far as I know, I can't die. But no one has ever actually ripped my head off to find out if it can be reattached or if it'll grow back. Or if I'm just dead. What am I? Who knows. I call it immortality but there's no real guarantee." Ana spoke fast, feeling some relief at finally being able to tell someone this, even if that someone was a not-yet-to-be-trusted distant relative. Ana looked around quickly to make sure no one was listening who shouldn't be and then launched into her life story, editing out the bits about being a professional assassin and being here to potentially kill Mike Newton and or his family.

"I found the bunker again, decades later, untouched. All his research was still there, so I now know what he did to me and what he wanted to do to me." Ana finished, taking a deep breath afterwards, feeling a weight being lifted off of her shoulders. Maybe she wouldn't have to be alone forever.

Rosalie looked appropriately shocked and horrified when it was over, feeling a new kinship with Ana as she thought about her own past tragedies.

Alice and Jasper came back over to them now, with Alice coming right up to Ana and putting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"So why are you here Ana?" Jasper asked, an edge to his voice. It wasn't that he did not believe her story, it was just that he felt it was missing some more current information.

"That's my business," Ana repeated flatly. She still did not like Jasper.

Edward, Bella and Mike were all coming back over to them as well now but Ana suddenly did not feel like an audience anymore.

"Let's go Mike," Ana said sharply, turning to leave.

Mike followed faithfully behind her as she headed to the car.

"Ana!" Bella called out as she ran to catch up. Ana stopped by the car as Mike got in and started it up.

"Would you, maybe, like to hang out? There's this great beach in La Push. No vampires, I promise," Bella gave a little half smile, wondering what Ana knew about werewolves.

Ana was thankful that Mike's car engine was loud as she agreed to go out with Bella the next morning. One human did not seem so threatening.

Before Ana went to bed that night, she looked at her locket for the first time in a long time. She grieved the normal life and death she could have had. She took the locket out of its velvety box and opened it, gazing at the faded pictures inside of it. She closed it, kissed the heart engraved on the back, ran her index finger down the A + F and then put it away again. One hundred and fifty five years without Felix but Ana still considered him her soulmate. She had never found another that meant to her what Felix had.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was another unseasonably warm day and as Ana was always warm anyway, she chose a short summer dress to wear to the beach in late January. She looked over the piles of papers on her scratched, wooden dining table as she waited for Bella to pick her up. The pile on the left was more notes for her Mike Newton file, as she would have to leave the first envelope of information tonight. The pile on the right was school work and graduation notices. Ana eyed the colourful flyer on top stating the due date for the gown deposit. It was only a $20 deposit to rent the graduation gown but Ana wasn't sure what to do about it. If she didn't pay it soon, people would notice. Ana threw her hands up into the air and groaned out loud. She was never this indecisive, especially about trivial things. She had left a box of random things in that room and she reached into it now, digging for her checkbook. She wrote out the amount of $20, made it payable to the school and then signed and dated it. There, problem solved whether or not she was still here in June.

She heard a knock on her door and sighed. Why had she agreed to hang out with Bella? This felt like a waste of time. She wasn't here to make friends and if she was, she would probably focus more on the one that was related to her. Ana frowned, thinking about Rosalie as she moved at an inhuman speed around the house, hiding the important things before answering the door.

Ana opened the door wide and gave a big fake smile.

Bella looked her up and down, eyebrows raised. Ana had amazingly long legs.

"If you are trying to stand out, you are doing a great job," Bella said, in jeans and a winter jacket.

Ana rolled her eyes and grabbed her soft black leather jacket.

"Better?" She asked, as she put it on.

Bella looked at Ana's legs again, laughed and said yes.

The drive to La Push was relatively quiet. Ana had no idea what to say to a human that not only knew her secret, but was also willingly dating a vampire, so she chose to say nothing.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Bella asked slowly, trying to think of something to talk about while simultaneously focusing on not driving them off the road due to her nerves. She had wanted Ana to feel more like she fit in here but now that she was actually alone with her, Bella was definitely second guessing herself. She was just glad that she had thought to call Jacob and that he was going to meet them at the beach.

"I like," Ana began, trying to think of something she did for fun. "Beaches," she finished.

Ana honestly could not think of anything besides where they were going. She worked a lot and was constantly going to new places and having to take on new personas. It had been a long time since she had gotten to just be herself. Truthfully, she liked wearing black, riding her motorcycle and generally avoiding human contact but that felt weird to say.

Silence fell again until they entered the town and Bella pointed out the La Push corner store.

"Let's stop there," Ana said. "I could use a water."

Bella pulled into the small parking lot and they got out of the truck. The wind blew strongly at them in the wide open area, whipping their hair back as they entered the small store.

Jacob, Paul and Jared appeared through the trees at the edge of the forest. They had just phased back into their human forms after an early morning patrol and were heading home. Jacob told them he had plans and would see them later before running off towards the beach. Paul and Jared knew he meant plans with Bella and so they didn't bother to say anything in response. They still did not like his friendship with the vampire lover. They had phased back near the edge of town so they walked back along the highway barefoot wearing only their shorts. A bitter wind whipped past their faces and Paul tensed. He sniffed the air as his arms started to shake.

"Do you smell that?" He hissed, looking around wildly.

Jared looked at him in surprise.

"Smell what?" He asked, running a hand through his closely cropped black hair. He looked around the empty, narrow highway, surrounded on either side by large trees and sniffed the air as well.

Paul started running down the road. It was very faint, but he could smell a vampire.

Jared ran after him. "Wait, Paul, wait!"

Paul paused and looked at him. "What?" He growled. If there was a threat nearby, then it needed to be dealt with immediately.

"The scent is too faint! It feels diluted. It's probably just coming off Bella," Jared suggested.

Paul nodded at him, "Let's be sure."

He took off down the road again, Jared following behind. The sun glistened off their muscular backs as they went.

They followed the scent to the nearby corner store where they saw Bella's truck. Jared took that as confirmation.

"See man, what did I tell you?" He said, punching Paul lightly on the arm.

Paul simply narrowed his eyes and headed for the store, his square jaw still tense.

Bella and Ana were eyeing some Native American jewelry on display when Paul and Jared stormed into the store. He saw Bella immediately but honed in on Ana. The faint vampire stench in the air was coming from her. He didn't think to question why it was so faint even though she was standing less than fifteen feet from him in a small room. The teenager at the cash register looked nervous as he took in the size of Paul and the angry look on his face. He looked from the two white girls in the shop to Paul's furious gaze and started edging towards the back employee room.

"Vampire," Paul hissed.

Ana's head whipped around to stare at him, eyes wide. Was the giant, mostly naked man talking about her?

"What's up?" Bella asked, noticing Ana's surprise. Before Ana could answer, Paul was running towards her. Bella shrieked and jumped back as Ana calmly reached up a palm to shove him away from her. She was very surprised when Paul didn't simply bounce off her as a normal human male would and instead fully tackled her, knocking her flimsy defence out of the way. Ana's surprise lasted only half a second as her instincts took over and she reached up a knee as she was flying through the air. It connected with his groin easily and he was thrown off of her. They both smashed into different aisles and knocked several products off of shelves. Ana was up and on her feet again quickly. Paul was also up again in no time, his rage driving him. They both paused as obvious cuts on each of their arms healed before their eyes. Ana was mystified. What was this guy? Paul had similar thoughts about Ana.

In his confusion, he chose to stick with what he knew and what he knew was that this beautiful blonde girl had a slight vampire stench to her. And vampires were the enemy.

He rushed at her again and Ana smiled, tensing her body. This guy was hot. She wasn't sure if he was trying to kill her in public or not, but she was getting kind of turned on. This was literally the most fun she'd had in months. She easily deflected his attack and landed a decent punch to his left arm. Ana caught sight of Bella, she was standing near the smaller guy her beautiful attacker had come in with. They both looked very worried. Ana wasn't though; she was pretty indestructible.

Jared decided not to intervene; he could see that Paul was losing steam. At first he had been afraid Paul would lose his cool and phase into a wolf in the middle of the store, but he could see that he was in control now. Probably because the new girl barely smelled like a vampire. And probably because she was hot.

Paul started walking towards her palms up and Ana automatically started backing away. She was very surprised when her back hit a wall; she had badly misjudged the shape of this room. She smiled a little as she watched Paul coming fast towards her, looking deliciously dangerous. His dark eyes met her blue ones and he pushed her up against the wall, her legs automatically curling up and around his strong waist. Paul buried his face in her neck and she breathed in his scent; sweat mixed with something inherently male and desire overwhelmed her. She hadn't been this attracted to someone in so long and given the situation, this reaction was surprising. He pushed his groin hard against her, pinning her to the wall, his strong arms gripping the underside of her upper thighs, fingers grazing her soft skin as they moved her dress up and out of the way of her legs. She couldn't help it, she let out a small moan of pleasure. His hands moved up her waist to intertwine with hers, pushing her arms up the wall and over by her head. She felt him panting on her, whether from exertion or pleasure she couldn't tell. He raised his face from her neck and grazed his nose over her cheek, breathing her in. He didn't know what she was but he knew he wanted her. People weren't generally a match for him but he found it hard to think past her beautiful face and body. She really didn't smell too bad up close. She had other scents on her, more pleasant ones that helped him focus. She turned her face towards his and their lips met. Hands gripping, breath coming fast she kissed him. Her whole body felt like it was on fire but in a good way; the desire she felt took her breath away. It had been so long since she'd felt it.

After what felt like a minute of watching them kiss, Jared cleared his throat. There was clearly no danger and he had places to be. The teenager had come back behind the cash register now and was watching the half naked make out session with enthusiasm. Jared cleared his throat louder when Paul ignored him the first time. Bella chimed in now too.

"Um Ana? Meet Paul," Bella said with a half laugh, shocked about how this morning was going.

Ana unglued herself from Paul's face and said hi, before leaning in to kiss him again. Jared cleared his throat a third time but Paul had no intention of letting anyone get in his way right now. Rage wasn't the only wolf thing that was forever enhanced in him; his desire was overshadowing everything.

Jared sighed loudly and shouted that he was going, leaving Bella standing there alone with her arms folded.

"Jacob's waiting," she muttered as Jared left.

"Can we go please? Paul can come with us," Bella begged louder.

Ana pulled her head back and looked at Paul, almost feeling bad about the situation she was putting Bella in.

"Want to come to the beach?" She whispered seductively at him.

He smiled at her and stepped back, letting her slide down the wall in front of him.

"I have a much better idea. How about you come back to my place," he replied, hands pulling her closer to him again.

Ana smiled at Paul. This was going to be fun.

"Bella can you please drop us off?" Ana called over to Bella, not taking her eyes from Paul's.

Bella sighed. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Two months later_

Ana woke with the dawn on a Friday morning and turned over in bed to see an empty space beside her; Paul had already left. He was on early patrol and also hated being in Forks, so he never stayed long. He said the vampire stench in the town was overwhelming, not to mention that this was technically Cullen land. Ana smiled and hugged her pillow, thinking about him. She was intensely attracted to him and sometimes even felt the smallest of butterflies when he smiled at her. Her heart beat inside of her chest now loudly, reminding her that she should use it more often. Being alone wasn't always fun.

Paul had gotten over the fact that she had some vampire DNA pretty quickly, although sometimes she still caught him wrinkling his nose in her home; probably due to the few visits Rose and company made and not actually from her. She knew that the smell physically hurt him, but it was so minimal that she often forgot about it. The fact that he had picked it out of the air the first time they met still mystified Ana; he must have a super sense of smell.

It was just turning into April now and Ana was feeling genuinely happy. She had a family member that she had semi regular coffee dates with, although Rose never actually drank it, she had a guy that she was seeing almost nightly and most of all, she had real friends for perhaps the first time in over a hundred years. Her work was going great as well; she had finally cracked Mike's parents safe after a few attempts and had found some juicy information for her employer. Life was good.

Ana threw back the covers, even though it was too early for school, with the intention of heading to her secret floorboard to do some work. She paused once she stood up to admire the room. Since she had been here, she had partially renovated the master bedroom and select parts of the rest of the house. Her bedroom now held a pillow top, king size bed with a fluffy white duvet, a thick mahogany dresser and a matching nightstand. She had knocked out part of the wall to make a small walk in closet, which she loved, even though she did not have nearly enough clothes to fill it. The second bedroom of the house she had transformed into a sparse office, with only a desk and chair. The bathroom and kitchen had been left untouched so far, with only a new couch for the living room. Half the rooms had damaged hardwood flooring and the other half stained carpeting; they would need to be completely ripped out but Ana had yet to have the time. Just a few weekends ago, during their winter break from school, Mike had come over with Bella and together the three of them had hauled everything Ana hated out of the house and onto the lawn. It had been the only non rainy day in weeks and so Ana decided to have an impromptu garage sale. Mike had helpfully put up handmade flyers all around town while Bella helped Ana organize and set prices. They sold a few pieces and the rest was taken to the dump. Ana bought pizza afterwards and they ate it together outside in the sunshine. She'd felt only the smallest twinge of sadness; she would have loved to have Rosalie there but with the sunshine and Rose hating manual labour and dust, she would never have helped anyway. Ana loved the sunshine and heat, it was hard for her to imagine having to give it up.

Ana pulled up her floorboard and pulled out the notes for her latest report. She looked over them frowning; she had gotten to know Mike really well and she genuinely liked him as a person, she would hate to be the reason he got hurt. She'd even met his parents and they seemed to be lovely people. She put the sheet of papers down and padded into the bathroom in her bare feet. She stared at her reflection in the small bathroom mirror over the sink. Was she getting a guilty conscience? This had never happened before and in this case, her job was only to infiltrate and gather information. She would not be the assassin here. But long after she was gone, someone else might be. Ana clenched her hands into fists.

"So is she your girlfriend yet or what?" Jacob asked, punching Paul lightly on the arm.

Paul swatted him away. "It's not like that. We're just having fun."

"Yeah, ok," Jacob snorted. "That must be why you're always at her place or why you're always thinking about her."

Paul didn't respond, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the fact that every one of his brothers has seen his girl naked thanks to his constant fantasizing about her while on patrol.

Jacob reached for the last muffin on the table but Paul snatched it first, smirking. They had just phased back and were at Emily and Sam's place to debrief. Emily had thoughtfully gotten up early just to cook for them and then had gone back to bed and Sam had just taken over the patrol after hearing that it had been a quiet night. It was just Paul and Jacob at the table now and Paul sincerely wished he was having breakfast with Analeigh instead. Even though he said their relationship was casual, it was anything but. He was falling for her. It was Ana who wanted to keep things casual, saying a boyfriend would complicate things. She was very secretive and he would never admit it out loud but that hurt him. He wanted her to confide in him, to trust him. All he and her vampire great niece who was also totally her twin knew, was that her cover story for moving to Forks was bullshit. Ana refused to say why she was really here. Oh sure, she had told them she needed a change and had moved to a quiet little town to relax for awhile but Paul knew that no one would enroll in high school to relax. She was here for something else.

Science class was almost over and the teacher had just finished up the lesson. Before the bell rang, he reminded everyone that he would be chaperoning the school dance this weekend and that it would be one of their last school functions ever. He wanted to make sure they made some memories.

"So get excited guys!" Ana's science teacher yelled. "It's almost graduation! I know you'll miss me terribly but try not to feel too sad. In the meantime, here is some homework to remember me by."

Half the class laughed and the other half groaned. Ana smiled, thinking about the dance. It would be nice, lighthearted fun to take her mind off her suddenly guilty conscience. Not everything had to be life or death.

"So are you going with anyone?" Mike asked Ana as they gathered their things and headed to their next classes.

Ana smiled, picturing Paul at a school dance. "No, I'll be going alone."

Mike's face brightened. "Oh, that's too bad. How about we go together then?"

"Sure, let's get a group. Hey Jessica, want to go to the dance with us?" Ana immediately asked Jess, who was behind them.

Jess's eyebrows shot up. "Uh, sure. Meet you there?"

Ana smiled and nodded while Mike's mouth dropped open as he wondered where in his question he had gone wrong.

Ana and Alice got ready for the dance at Bella's house Saturday night. To prep on being a believable high school teenager again, Alice had made Ana watch movies all Friday night and well into Saturday afternoon at the Cullen residence. No sleep was needed, only snacks and even Rose sat with her for a little while as she studied teenagers on film. One of the things she had learned was that getting ready for a dance or party at a friends house was an amazing bonding moment. With Alice and Bella, she didn't have to fully lie so it was almost relaxing. Alice, of course, dressed both of them in over the top couture, seeming very displeased to find that Ana's style was not that much better than Bella's. Ana was very into black leather. She put Bella in a slinky purple dress that made her blush and she put Ana in a vibrant red, 20's style flapper dress. Bella refused to let Alice do her hair and makeup so Alice focused on giving Ana the perfect beach waves for her long hair, as Ana did not want the short curled style that Alice said went with the dress. Alice herself had on a short, strapless black dress and she added a diamond necklace that sparkled nicely against her skin. She added sky high black heels to complete her look and managed to get Bella and Ana both into a pair of low heels.

Once Edward arrived to pick them up, Charlie forced everyone to wait so that he could take a picture of them all, stating that this was his ex wife's idea as she hated missing these moments in Bella's life. He took two pictures and then let them go.

The dance was decorated as a reflection of the past year, with banners and pictures everywhere and a projector continually showing a slideshow of the graduating class near the front of the gym. Ana was surprised to find that they were several pictures of her up there at lunchtime, laughing with her friends. She felt a twinge in her stomach. She would genuinely miss this. Ana vowed to forget who she was for the night and just enjoy life for once.

She spent the evening dancing with her friends, drinking the spiked punch and making Bella turn red when her and Edward decided to call it an early night and left, with Mike promising to drive Alice and Ana home.

Ana was laughing and dancing with Mike when she saw a tall man with brown hair and glasses, dressed impeccably in a suit, walk through the gym door. The colour drained from her face and she froze. Her boss was here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Daddy!" Ana called out, walking towards him with a smile firmly planted on her face.

"Darling," her boss, John, replied, embracing her.

"What are you doing here?" Ana hissed through her smile, aware of prying eyes as they ended their quick hug. She could feel Mike's eyes on her, not to mention Alice's ears.

"Let's talk outside, yes?" John said, talking her arm and winding it through his as he led her outside.

Once outside he stopped but Ana tugged on his arm and kept going. When he looked at her in question she whispered, "There are vampires here."

He nodded and kicked up his pace.

When Ana felt they were far enough away, she stopped and looked expectantly at John.

"I've come to extract you. The information you've gathered was sufficient for the client. They've ordered the kill. Per you cover story, your mother is very ill and I, as your father, have come to take you home. We leave tonight and we will have the house put up for sale tomorrow to make it look good."

Ana looked at John, horrified.

"Kill order for who exactly?" She whispered.

"Karen, Steven and Michael Newton," John replied with a cold expression. "I believe it will be in the form of a gas explosion."

Ana couldn't form words. These people did not deserve to die. She had seen the stolen Xamin plans and knew that the Newton's had stopped the billion dollar corporation from fully developing tech that would not only steal everyone's private information but would also use that information to blackmail and coerce government agents into doing their bidding. They had set their sights on expansion into other countries and planned on secretly installing this tech onto computers and phones worldwide via an app that was still in the works. They truly wanted global domination.

"Go say goodbye to your friends, tell them the cover and then meet me back at the house," John continued.

"I car pooled here," Ana replied quickly, her brain whirling as she tried to figure out what to do. Follow orders as usual or save Mike?

"I can either go with you now or come back later when the others are ready to leave. I suggest the latter, as it would look suspicious to leave the state at this hour tonight. I can pack in the morning." Ana said, taking a step back, her red dress swishing against her ankles.

John frowned but nodded. "I'll defer to you in this case."

Ana nodded at him and then turned on her heel and headed back to the school, trying not to hyperventilate.

This was happening too fast. She cared about people here.

Mike and Alice were waiting for her just inside the door when she returned. She gave them a weak smile.

"My father came to get me. My mother isn't doing well and they want me back home." Ana explained.

"What!" Mike exploded, visibly upset. "But we're so close to graduation! You should be here with us."

Ana gave a pained smile. "It's not my choice, unfortunately."

"I need to go to the washroom. Ana come with me?" Alice asked, holding out her hand.

Ana hesitated and then took it. If she was going to save Mike and his family, then she would need help.

"What's going on? You don't have parents." Alice demanded, once they were safely inside the empty washroom.

Ana shook her hands in frustration. Should she tell her everything or just some parts? People didn't tend to respond well to the occupation of Assassin.

Ana took a deep breath and then said, "He's not my father, he's my boss and he's come here to extract me."

"Extract you," Alice said incredulously. "From what?"

"I was sent here for a job. My backstory is real, my cover story was a cover and I am an Assassin. My job is to infiltrate and destroy. In this case it was just infiltrate, someone else will destroy," Ana whispered the last part, looking at the ground in newfound shame at her life choices.

Alice took a step back, looking horrified. Ana felt like scum for the first time. She had always rationalized her job in the past, telling herself that the people she killed deserved it. It may have been true in some cases but not now, not with the Newton's.

Ana took another deep breath and looked Alice in the eye. "Mike Newton and his family were the targets. They stole sensitive information from a very powerful corporation when they lived in California. That corporation is looking to get it back and take them out. I need your help to stop it."

Alice crossed her arms, "Why should I believe you? I invited you into my home and you kill people for a living? You lied to us."

"Said the blood thirsty vampire," Ana spat back defensively, taking a step forward.

"You know just as much about killing and lying as I do, so don't pretend," Ana continued angrily. "I am telling you the truth now and I need your help to save the Newton's. Will you help me or not?"

Alice chewed her lip, deliberating. Then she took her cellphone out of her purse and pressed a button. "Family meeting now," she said into it before hanging up.

"Alight Analeigh, what do we do?"

Ana smiled at her and straightened her posture. "First, we get Mike to take us to your place. My boss is at mine waiting for me so we have to be fast. He will not help us, he never deviates from the plan."

"So we have to take him out?" Alice asked, frowning, unhappy at the prospect of murder.

"Not necessarily," Ana said with a sly smile. "We just need the kill order to be called off, so we'll have to go to the top to do some convincing."

"How?" Alice asked, closing her eyes and trying to see how this would all work out.

Ana explained the options she could see. "We can either leak the information to the public or police and let them take care of it, or we can blackmail the top dogs at Xamin into calling off the kill order."

Alice snorted, "Those are both terrible."

Ana blinked, offended. "Rude. I don't see you coming up with anything."

"That's why I called a family meeting. Let's go," Alice said.

At the Cullen residence, everyone, minus Edward who was at Bella's and wasn't answering his phone, gathered around the dining room table as Ana explained the situation. Rose was the only person not upset that Ana was a killer for hire. If anything, she seemed impressed.

Jasper was furious. "So I was right about her from the beginning. She was too dangerous to be near this family. Look at what's happening!" He shouted, incensed. Alice put a hand on his arm to calm him.

"That's not the point," Alice said. "Now we know the truth and we can change the situation. Focus on the current problem, saving the Newton's."

Carlisle turned to Ana, who sat at the head of the table. "When will the gas explosion happen?" He questioned.

"Not until after John and I leave. I don't know who will be doing it, but if it were me …"

Here Ana paused, uncomfortable with showing them how her mind worked.

"If it were me," she continued, "I would do it at night and probably mid week. I would guess it will happen Wednesday night or early Thursday morning."

Carlisle nodded. "What do we do about John?"

Ana was ready for this question. "I tell him to call off the assassin for now, as other factors are at play. It would help it one of you were with me to frighten him into complying. If I tell him the vampires are involved -."

"Oh great!" Jasper shouted, standing up as he cut her off. "Let's make sure all the humans know about us why don't you! The Volturi will love this," he complained bitterly, sitting back down.

Esme frowned at him and spoke up. "Would he listen?"

"If we forced him to," Ana replied.

"What do we do about the corporation and the documents?" Rose asked.

"We destroy the documents," Carlisle replied. "We then tell the corporation what's happening and that the Newton's are protected without revealing ourselves."

Emmett snorted. "Sure, that won't piss them off at all."

Carlisle ignored him and continued. "We will also leak something else of theirs that's sensitive to the public and news outlets so that the corporation is too busy dealing with that fallout to come after the Newton's."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Carlisle stood up, taking charge. "Emmett and Rose, go watch the Newton's and make sure they are safe tonight. Alice, get Edward and come back here. I need you two to destroy all copies of the documents detailing the new tech. Ana and Jasper, go deal with John. Esme and I will find something to leak relating to Xamin."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After what felt like the longest night of their lives, everyone, including Edward this time, met back up in the Cullen's family room to watch TV. Breaking News had been playing all morning on almost every news channel they could find, detailing how new information related to several disappearances over the years was finally traced back to high ranking members of the Xamin corporation and related shell companies. Murder charges were pending for several people as new evidence in the disappearances was uncovered and bodies were being dug up. One of the members involved had apparently cracked and confessed to everything. He cried on national TV before his lawyer could stop him, saying that he was being stalked and threatened by people he had once called friends and that he just couldn't live this way anymore. He didn't want to be next. Carlisle smiled grimly at the TV. It had not been hard to convince this man over the phone to tell the truth. His conscience had been wearing away at him and he had been almost suicidal.

Mike and his family were safe, the tech documents destroyed and Ana was officially fired from her longtime job. She had personally seen to it that John had gotten on a plane back to Washington this morning. His parting words to her were, "Let's hope we don't meet again."

Ana was free. After making a quick stop at the Cullen's to watch the news, she had gone directly to Paul's to tell him what had happened. No more secrets and no more casual. They were officially dating and thrilled about it.

Ana moved into the Cullen's home temporarily as her former employer had officially kicked her out of her house. There wasn't a spare bedroom so Ana was staying in the least dusty attic she had ever seen. She went back to school on Monday much to Mike's surprise and excitedly talked about a graduation party with Alice. She had no intention of leaving this town just yet.

Edward, Alice and Bella planned on catching a plane to Florida Friday afternoon, for a much deserved weekend away at Renee's beach home, as her and her husband would be in a different state that weekend for a baseball game. They would all have dinner together Friday night once they arrived and then Renee and Phil would board a plane early Saturday morning. Renee wasn't thrilled with the idea of her teenage daughter shacking up with her boyfriend for a weekend, especially under her own roof, but Bella convinced her that she would be responsible. Plus, Charlie had called previously and assured Renee that Bella had assured him that she was a virgin and would be until marriage. They chose to trust their daughter's word and the fact that Alice would be there watching.

Jasper and Emmett made plans to go on a weekend hunting trip for a day or two, to give Ana and Rose time together, as Ana had left large parts of her life story out the first time they had really talked. Rose especially wanted to talk about Ana's choice of men. Werewolves were simply not good boyfriends for someone who lived in a house full of vampires. Someone more like the sweet fiance from her human life was a much better choice.

Wednesday evening, Ana was at Bella's doing homework when Jacob called. He wanted to wish Bella a good trip to Florida and was sad he wouldn't be able to see her before she left, as his older sister Rachel had just come home and they were supposed to be spending family time together. She was done exams and just wanted to relax for a bit while she figured out what she wanted to do with her life.

When they were done with homework, Ana headed to Paul's for the night. Being an official couple and finally confessing her feelings had allowed Ana to really feel like she was falling in love again. She was excited to see her new boyfriend and spend the night with him.

It was late when she got there and she hoped she didn't wake any of the neighbour's up with the roar of her motorcycle. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She frowned, wondering if he'd had to go on a late patrol tonight. She tried the door handle but it was locked and she briefly considered teleporting in to see if he was there, but didn't want to feel drained of energy if she had to teleport back out again if he wan't. She frowned, considering and then decided to head home. She'd call him tomorrow. As she was heading down the dusty street she saw lights on at Jacob Black's house and could hear laughter coming from outside. Over the past months, she had grown to like Jacob and so she decided to stop by and meet his sister.

She cut the engine of her bike at the foot of the driveway and walked the rest of the way up. They had a small fire going in the yard and were sitting in chairs around it. She spotted Jacob immediately.

"Hey kid, what's new?" She asked, smiling as he stood up to greet her.

Jacob hugged her briefly, looking tense. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked, feeling horribly uncomfortable.

"I was supposed to see Paul but he's not home, do you know where he is?" Ana questioned.

Jacob swallowed hard and looked towards his back door. And turned just in time to see a shirtless Paul walking out of it, holding the hand of a slim girl with long black hair.

Paul dropped her hand the second he saw Ana.

Everyone stopped talking and a tense silence fell as everyone around the fire turned to watch. The unknown girl was the first to break it.

"What's wrong? Who is this?" She asked, pointing at Ana.

Paul and Ana didn't speak or break eye contact. Paul looked guilty and after a split second of devastation on Ana's face, she wiped it into a hard mask. It would figure, the first guy she fell for in a hundred plus years would cheat on her.

Jacob cleared his throat nervously, watching Ana's face as he made the introductions.

"Ana? Meet my sister, Rachel."

Ana did not so much as glance at her.

"Rachel? Meet Ana, Paul's, uh, girlfriend."

"Excuse me?" Rachel demanded, glaring at Paul, her long hair shining in the firelight as she whipped her head towards him. Paul looked away from Ana now and towards Rachel, apologies tumbling out of his mouth.

Ana turned away from him in utter disgust and marched towards her bike without looking back. As much as she wanted to punch his face clean off his body she knew the werewolves around the fire would stop her. Jacob was the one to run after her. He had never been a fan of Paul and he liked him even less now that Paul had imprinted on his sister. But to not even bother telling his current girlfriend? That was low.

"Ana, please, wait! I'm so sorry you found out like this. It happened early this morning. He imprinted. It wasn't a choice," Jacob said, hating himself for defending Paul, even if it was the truth.

Ana didn't pause in her stride or respond and so Jacob stopped chasing her. He simply watched her get on her bike and roar away into the black night.

Back at the Cullen residence, Ana told Rose, Esme and Carlisle what happened.

"Want me to kill him? I'll kill him," Rose said seriously, rubbing her back, a look of pure violence on her face as Carlisle led them to the couch.

"Rose," Carlisle murmured.

Esme rushed to Ana's side.

"Oh you poor dear and after everything that's happened too," Esme whimpered. If she could cry, tears would have been pouring down her face now. She understood heartbreak well and watching it happen was just as bad. A single tear ran down Ana's face as she tried to stay strong in front of the others.

"I'll be fine," she whispered, as she allowed Esme to hold her.

Emmett heard the conversation from upstairs and came down but when he saw the tears he backed out, offering to find her some chocolate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The days passed and Bella offered to cancel her trip directly before she was supposed to leave to stay with her but Ana wouldn't have it.

"Don't ruin your trip on account of me," Ana said angrily. "It's not your fault Paul's a piece of shit. If anyone's fun has to be ruined it should be his."

Bella didn't answer, knowing from Jacob how imprinting worked. But if Ana wanted to be mad then she sure would not stand in her way.

Ana drove them to the airport and waved them off, wishing them well. She went back to the Cullen residence afterwards to try and figure out her next move. Paul had been a large factor in her wanting to stay in Forks. Now that he was out of the picture permanently she felt lost. Stay till graduation? But then what? Stay with the Cullen's? She didn't think that would work long term either. Get a job? Ugh.

Bella had a wonderful weekend with Edward. They had their own private beach at the back of the house so Edward could come outside with her in the daytime. He was wary of it though and preferred to come out only when there was some cloud coverage. Alice had only come to do some shopping so they only saw her in the evenings and nights when the stores were closed.

When it was time to leave Bella felt blissfully happy. As much as she loved the sun, she now loved Forks more. It was where she belonged.

Edward and Alice packed their bags in mere seconds while Bella called a taxi. It was late Sunday evening, so the sun was already setting and Edward and Alice could safely step outside without having to cover up their skin.

Bella opened the door to her mother's house to wait outside in the warm air and gasped.

Standing on her porch was none other than Jane, of the Volturi.

"So, the rumors are true," Jane purred, as Alec appeared out of the darkness to stand beside her. "You are still human. So interesting, don't you think?" She turned to Alec, who nodded.

Edward and Alice came to stand tensely on either side of Bella as Demetri and two other guards appeared out of the darkness.

"I recommend you come with us," Demetri said with a sinister smile.

Paul called Ana early Monday morning, before she left for school. He wanted to talk and he had some of her things he figured she would want back.

Ana was annoyed but also worried. Bella, Edward and Alice had never returned from Florida and no one had been able to get ahold of them. Carlisle had called the airlines and they had confirmed that they had never gotten on the plane. Their cellphones went unanswered as did the phone at Bella's mother's home. They had simply disappeared.

Jasper was frantic. He had already booked his own flight to Florida so he could try to trace them on foot but it wasn't leaving until the afternoon. Carlisle had called Charlie to tell him that the flight had been delayed and that Bella would be home late today.

Ana didn't know what to do to help. She had offered to teleport him there but he still did not trust her so he had refused. So she was going to meet Paul and then go to school and wait for news. She grabbed her bag and headed for the garage. She simply could not watch Jasper pace anymore.

Ana pulled over to the side of the road with an annoyed expression that he couldn't see due to her large black helmet. Him waiting for her out here was definitely not a good sign. She glared towards the house, sure that Rachel was lurking behind the thin curtains.

"You came," Paul said with a small smile as Ana got off her bike and took her helmet off with a flourish, letting the sun hit her blonde hair as she swung it around her head.

"You have my things," Ana replied, coldly, grinding the heel of her boot into the dirt.

"Look, I'm sorry things turned out this way, but it is what it is," Paul said with a shrug, glancing towards the house.

Ana looked at the window again and thought about setting the house on fire. She clenched her fists, controlling her murderous thoughts and looked around.

"So, where is my stuff?" She asked, confused.

Paul cleared his throat uncomfortably and reached into his pocket. He stepped forward and held out a pair of lacy pink underwear.

Ana raised her eyebrows at him.

"You called me here for this?" She asked skeptically.

Ana heard the scream echoing in her mind as she smiled at Paul. His answering smile faded in confusion as she turned her head away from him sharply, listening to the cries for help inside of her own head. This was new. What was happening? It was Bella she realized, feeling her body go cold.

"They're in trouble, I need to go." Was all she said to Paul as she turned on her heel, shoving her helmet back on. She jumped on her motorcycle so quickly she blurred out of focus for a moment and zoomed towards the Cullen's. She did not look back.

She pushed the bike as fast as it would go, not wanting to waste a jump on going home when she could tell Bella was somewhere far away. She would need to conserve her strength to get to her and then come back. She deliberated for half a second as she raced down the road. Was going there necessary? Yes, they would want news and she wanted to change. Did she need a disguise? She nodded her head as she answered her own thoughts again. She did, as she had no idea what danger she would be jumping into.

Once there, she used her super speed to get ready; black combat boots and black leather two-piece outfit were all on in record time. She grabbed her helmet as an afterthought. She could sense that no one was in the house. Where had they gone? She screamed Jasper's name once, at the top of her lungs. She needed someone to know what she was doing. No one came and she had wasted enough time. She concentrated hard on Bella and jumped.

Bella screamed again in panic as Edward fought Demetri. "No! Ana!"

No one understood whose name she was screaming but herself, Edward and Alice and as much as she wanted her new friend to have a safe, peaceful life, she knew that Ana was their only chance at getting out of here intact. There was a good chance they would be hunted to the ends of the earth after but still, she couldn't bear to watch Edward get hurt and there was nothing she could do to help but this. Strong hands gripped her so tightly that she could feel bruises forming and she couldn't believe that this was happening all over again; it was as if the past year had all been a dream and they had never actually escaped Italy after all.

Jane and company had taken them right back into her nightmares, to the Volturi castle in Italy where she had once barely escaped with her life.

Alice was being forcibly held back as well and all they could do was watch Edward fight.

The room seemed to vibrate suddenly and everyone paused, looking around in confusion. A bright light shimmered suddenly in the centre of the room for less than a second and then Ana appeared; clad all in black, face hidden, looking dangerous. Bella sighed in relief and Alice visibly relaxed; clearly she had been able to see some favourable outcome once Ana had appeared. Edward and Demitri remained locked in battle, never taking their eyes off each other. The other vampires hissed in unison, crouching towards the new, unknown threat; all except for Aro, who learned forward from his throne in anticipation. Finally, some real excitement.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ana landed in the middle of a crazy scene. A cold stone chamber with high windows. Vampires with red eyes versus vampires with yellow eyes. Some red eyed vampires were sitting on thrones wearing gowns, others were in massive cloaks and then there was Bella in jeans and a t-shirt. Ana tried to get her bearings quickly, as she could tell by the way Bella was being held back while Edward fought that they had absolutely been taken against their will. Ana whipped her head around to get a full view of the room. The helmet took away her peripheral vision and was a bit debilitating but Ana did not want these vampires to see her. She didn't know what kind of gifts they had.

Three vampires launched themselves at her with snarls and Ana easily deflected them with lightning fast moves, heading for Bella first. She jumped at the strikingly beautiful women holding her who backed off immediately, letting go of Bella. They circled each other and the women looked at Ana's chest quickly in confusion. Ana's speed and other abilities did not match the clearly human heart beating inside of her chest. Ana went at her again and managed to land a kick squarely in her chest, sending her flying backwards into one of the thrones.

The distraction of Ana was what Edward needed to win his fight and he was soon standing protectively in front of Bella.

"Ana, go!" Alice commanded, nodding at them.

Ana understood and she ran directly at Edward and Bella. She took a deep breath, grabbed both of their hands and teleported directly into the Cullen living room where Jasper was standing, having heard Ana yell his name but returning too late.

He jumped when the three of them appeared directly in front of him.

Esme threw a hand over her cold heart. "My goodness," she said with wide eyes.

"Edward!" Jasper exclaimed, "What happened? Where's Alice?"

Edward circled Bella protectively in his arms and buried his face in her hair.

"I'll explain everything. Ana, get Alice," Edward said, his voice muffled by Bella's hair.

Ana nodded, breathing hard and teleported back to Italy as Jasper watched with worried eyes.

Ana appeared in the middle of a circle of vampires.

One of the vampires on the throne called out, "Protect Alice. I want her."

A few vampires were holding protective positions in front of the thrones but there was still only one holding Alice. Ana ran directly at the closest vampire and tried to rip his arm off. She succeeded, using the dismembered arm to bash the next vampire while the first howled in rage as he tried to get it back. Another one came at her and slashed her arm with her fingernails. Fabric ripped and flesh tore and everyone in the room paused at the fresh blood in front of them. Ana had not accounted for this. She threw the arm and jumped straight over the vampire in front of her and landed on Alice and the vampire holding her. Alice rolled out of the way and Ana ripped the head off the vampire under her, screaming as she used all of her strength to do so.

A large, muscular vampire came out of a hidden door in the wall and ran directly for Ana. Other vampires moved out of his way. He lifted Ana off of the decapitated vampire and ripped her helmet off in one move, allowing the room to see her face as her long hair flowed down. He squeezed her against him as she struggled to breathe, crying out in pain.

He threw her down on the concrete floor. Ana got up quickly and turned to face him, but she wasn't quick enough.

Alice screamed.

He punched his fist directly though Ana's chest where her heart was and squeezed.

They looked each other in the face for the first time.

Felix Romano gasped as he saw it was his fiance from his human life, the only woman he ever truly loved, Analeigh. He removed his fist but it was too late.

"Felix?" Ana whispered as a tear leaked from her eye.

He lowered her to the ground gently but the damage was done. Ana gasped once and then disappeared.

Felix stared at the blood soaked ground where she had been in shock and horror. Weak, blurry memories from his time with Ana as a human were struggling to come back to him. How was she alive? What had happened? What had he done?

When his army unit had been attacked during the Civil War in New York, he had thought he was a goner. But then a member of the Volturi guard had saved him, seeing his potential as a vampire. After he had been turned he tried to find Ana and was horrified to learn that she had been killed at the hospital. She had been his life and without her he was lost. So he had turned back to his creator who welcomed him to his new home in Italy as a member of this family.

But now, his first family, the family he wanted, had just been killed by his own hands. Felix couldn't move from the horror.

The room was silent. Felix turned to Alice, their captive.

"What? How?" Was all he managed to get out.

Alice shook her head. She did not know if Ana was alive or where she went, but she could guess.

"Come with me," Alice whispered, holding out her hand.

Felix nodded and took it. When one of the guard stepped in his way he threw him so hard into the concrete wall that it cracked.

Aro said nothing as he watched Felix leave with Alice. If this girl was alive, she too would make a lovely addition to his collection.

Paul felt the forest vibrate as he was patrolling and he knew it was Ana, teleporting. He howled once into the air and took off towards where he felt her. She had left so abruptly earlier he hadn't had time to ask what was wrong.

He saw her in the grass before he realized what exactly he was seeing. He phased back into his human form, ignoring Sam's words in his mind and crouched down in the grass.

Ana's beautiful blue eyes looked up at him blankly. He looked slowly downwards and could see the hole in her chest where her heart should have been.

Paul cried as he held her limp body in his arms, blood still pouring from her fresh wounds. He didn't know what to do, how to save her and it was too late to apologize. He had never felt so guilty in his entire life. For the first time, he truly hated being a werewolf. This was all his fault. Ana was dead because of him. If he had not imprinted on Rachel, he could have protected her from whatever it was that killed her. She would have told him the truth and he would have been by her side.

The other wolves arrived to see him covered in blood and tears. They circled him and sniffed around the area trying to figure out what happened. Paul ignored them. He picked up Ana's lifeless body and carried her through the forest. The closest house was Jacob's, so he headed there. He would call Carlisle. Ana was special, perhaps there was something that could be done.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Carlisle came in record time but his diagnosis wasn't good. Ana was dead and there was nothing anyone could do. He asked if anyone else had been in the forest with her as he placed a sheet over her face and they replied no. Ana had come back alone. Carlisle hung his head as he told them briefly what had happened and that Ana had gone back to save Alice. This likely meant that Alice was either dead or still a prisoner. The werewolf pack sympathized with him, but their true sympathies were with Paul. He looked haunted and hadn't spoken a word since calling Carlisle.

"I will take her body back with me. Rosalie would want that," Carlisle said quietly, looking at Paul and then Sam. Sam nodded his head but Paul shook his head no.

He glared directly at Carlisle and then Sam.

"She will heal. You can heal her. Turn her into a vampire," Paul begged Carlisle.

Carlisle was shocked at the suggestion.

"You would want that for her?" He asked with a frown.

"No," Paul muttered, fresh tears falling down his face. He wiped them away angrily.

Rachel was loitering around the fringe of the group. She walked forward now and took Paul's hand.

"You can't save her. This isn't your fault," Rachel whispered to him.

Paul did not reply. Instead, he stared at Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Paul. She's gone. Even if I wanted to try, it's too late," Carlisle said, sorrow in his voice.

Paul left the room angrily, Rachel following. Carlisle picked up Ana's body wrapped in the sheet and headed to his car. Rosalie would make the burial decisions. He called ahead to tell them.

When Carlisle returned to the house, the first thing he noticed was that the grand piano in the living room had been smashed to pieces. As he walked to the stairs he could see that most of the dishes appeared to be in pieces on the kitchen floor as well. He headed up to his office, where he laid Ana gently on his desk. He didn't want her body visible on the main floor of the house just in case.

Esme joined him shortly, and then Edward, Bella and Jasper. Jasper barely looked at her body, all his thoughts were for Alice. He had switched his flight from Florida to Italy and was planning on leaving shortly. Rosalie was inconsolable at the loss of Ana and Alice. She was busy smashing everything she could touch while Emmett stayed with her, ready to console when she was ready.

Carlisle's phone rang and he answered after frowning at the unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, it's Alice. You can save Ana. Her body will heal it just needs a little help. Get her an IV, stitch up the cuts and then wait. It will take time," Alice said quickly.

Esme heard this and ran to get the tools while Edward went to find Rose.

"Alice! Are you all right? What happened?" Jasper asked, snatching the phone from Carlisle with an apologetic look.

"I'm fine. Ana saved me. I'm on my way back now," Alice said, hesitating before continuing. "I'm bringing someone with me. He was one of the guards. Tell Rose its Felix. She'll understand."

Jasper nodded. "Come back soon."

"I will, I promise," Alice replied.

Jasper gave the phone back to Carlisle who simply frowned at him. He raised the phone to his ear to speak to Alice but found that the line was already dead. Annoyed, he unwrapped Ana's body from the sheet and carried it downstairs. The living room would be better suited for IV's and waiting than his office. Esme appeared to give him what he needed as he gently lay Ana down on the couch. Rose, Emmett and Edward came in then, Rose's eyes lighting up with hope.

Rose glanced at the mess and whispered sorry to Esme before Jasper gave her Alice's message.

"Alice is bringing back someone named Felix. She said you would understand," Jasper said with a shrug.

Rose frowned in confusion. "There's only one person I know of named Felix and that's impossible."

Esme smiled and rubbed Rosalie's arm as she gazed down at Ana. "Nothings impossible."

By the time Alice and Felix arrived, ten hours later, Ana was healing. She wasn't breathing yet but her heart was reconstructing itself. Carlisle was watching in wonder.

"It's amazing, really," he said to Edward in a low voice, right as Felix and Alice walked in the door.

They all turned and embraced Alice one by one while looking warily at the size of Felix. He ignored them all and went directly to Ana's side, only really glancing at Rosalie in confusion.

"I'm her great niece," Rose explained to Felix.

Felix nodded. "Andrew or Stephan's granddaughter?"

"Andrew's," Rose smiled in pleasure at his knowledge of her family tree. Felix nodded and turned back to Ana's face.

"How has she lived this long with a beating heart? Will she live now?" Felix asked quietly.

Rose hesitated, watching Felix stroke Ana's face lovingly. Then she told him Ana's story.

When she got to the part where Ana was experimented on and tortured, Felix had to leave the room. They could hear rocks being smashed to a pulp outside. Emmett whistled, impressed. When Felix was able to control his temper he came back in for the rest of the story. Rose told him everything, except the part about Paul. Paul no longer mattered in her opinion.

"Of course she chose to save the Newton's," he said at the end, gazing at his beloved. "My angel always had a heart of pure gold. Time would never change that."

"Uhm, did you miss the assassin part?" Jasper asked incredulously.

Felix glared at him. "She was a nurse when we were young, did you know? She always wanted to help people."

Carlisle smiled at that. That he could understand well.

Felix and Rose never left Ana's side and two days later, she took her first breath. A day after that, she woke up.

Bella had been keeping Jacob in the loop and he in turn had been giving Paul updates, since he felt bad for the guy. When Paul learned that Ana was awake, he demanded to see her. Jacob punched him directly in the face. As his broken nose was healing Paul looked at Jacob in anger.

"What was that for!"

"You do not get to see her. If she wants to see you, she'll let you know," Jacob snarled.

Paul, for once, did not argue. He understood. He was no longer a part of her life.

Felix and Ana had some long, private talks together. Both were astonished and overjoyed that the other was alive.

"I promised to always come back to you, didn't I?" Felix asked Ana, kissing her hand.

Ana pulled her locket from the inside of her pants pocket and placed it in his hand with a smile.

"After all this time?" Felix asked, flipping it over to see the engraving. Human memories may fade, but the important ones were always there.

"It was always you," Ana replied.

As they kissed, Ana felt like her heart was finally whole.


End file.
